Se eu fosse você!
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: Pode ter certeza que eu faço melhor do que você! - InuKag X MirSan - Em partes UA - CANCELADA
1. Sempre a mesma coisa

**N/A:** Oiii pessoal. :3 Trouxe aqui mais uma fic minha para vocês. Espero que curtam! \o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Inuyasha e Kagome estão casados há 9 anos. E, Miroku e Sango também. Os 4 moram juntos na mesma casa. Inuyasha e Miroku vivem ajudando o pessoal da vila, derrotando os youkais que aparecem, e etc. Kagome e Sango ficam cuidado da casa no tempo livre, quando não estão trabalhando em uma floricultura que fica por ali. Tudo estava indo bem, até que.. Na festa de casamento dos dois casais, para comemorar os 10 anos deles juntos.. Acabam brigando. E no meio da discussão, acabam falando sem querer uma coisa.. Mas, nem imaginavam que tal coisa poderia se tornar realidade. Agora.. O que será deles?

* * *

**Capítulo 1** - _Sempre a mesma coisa.._

_

* * *

_

- Estamos indo para a floricultura, ouviu, Inuyasha? Já são 08horas.. Trate de levantar logo.. _- Pronunciava Kagome, saindo do quarto, vendo o hanyou jogado na cama ainda._

- Sim sim, já ouvi, não sou surdo!_ - Respondia ele. Ainda de olhos fechados, deitado._

_A morena fechava a porta do quarto, e saía dali. Indo até a saída da casa. Encontrando Sango na porta. Já arrumada, pronta para ir._

- Já falou com o Miroku, Sango-Chan?

- Tentei, né. Ele não levanta daquela cama..

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer.. Então, vamos?

- Hai! _- Abriam um sorriso, saíam da casa. E iam até a floricultura._

_Umas horas depois.._

- Inuyasha.. Inuyasha, acorda! Recebemos um chamado, tem um grupo de youkais se aproximando da vila! _- Indagava alto o moreno, enquanto ficava cutucando o hanyou._

- Mais 5 minutinhos.. _- Permanecia de olhos fechados, se virando para o outro lado._

- Você pediu, Inuyasha.. _- O outro saía dali. E minutos depois, voltava com um balde de água fria. Se aproximava da cama, e jogava em cima dele._

- AAAA! _- Com o susto, Inuyasha pulava da cama. _- Mesmo depois de 9 anos, você não perde esse hábito, né? _- Indagava com uma cara emburrada._

- Não mesmo! Hahaha._ - Ria_

- Heh! Bom.. Que assim não preciso tomar banho. Só vou trocar de roupa.._ - Ele começava a se despir ali._

- Ah, Inuyasha. Espere eu sair pelo menos! _- Miroku se virava e saía do quarto, indo até a cozinha._

- Ah, Miroku.. Espera! Como se a gente nunca tivesse ficado nu um na frente do outro.. _- Ele pegava outra roupa rapidamente em seu ármario, enquanto indagava alto para que o outro escutasse._

- Aquele dia no lago foi porque não tivemos outra escolha, graças àquele biscoito da sorte que colou os nossos dedos, e não podemos nos afastar um do outro! _- Abria a geladeira, e pegava um pouco de água._

- Hahahaha! _- Já vestido, saía do quarto, com a tessaiga na bainha. Ia até a cozinha. E antes que o outro terminasse de beber, puxava ele pelo braço._

- E-ei, espere! _- Colocava o copo em cima da mesa, e era puxado. E por fim, saíam da casa. _

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Na floricultura. Estavam as duas lá, trabalhando. De vez em quando, puxavam um assunto._

- Ei, Kagome.. Será que aqueles dois estão dormindo ainda? _- Perguntava Sango, terminando de atender uma cliente._

- Provavelmente sim! Do jeito que são preguiçosos.. Haha. _- Respondia, enquanto terminava de arrumar as flores. Rindo._

- Pois é. Olha quem a gente foi arrumar.. Haha.

- Haha. E falando nisso.. Sango-Chan, semana que vem é o aniversário do nosso casamento com eles.

- Sim sim! Como se eu pudesse esquecer. 10 anos.. _- Sango colocava as mãos embaixo do queixo, enquanto ficava olhando para o nada. Com um sorriso no rosto._

- Temos que preparar os preparativos e tudo mais. Aonde vai ser, os convites..

- ... _- A outra não respondia._

- Ei, Sango-Chan! _- Falava mais alto._

- D-desculpe! _- Ela chacoalhava a cabeça, voltando a fitar a amiga._

- Haha. Então, como eu estava falando.. Temos que ver os preparativos da festa..

- Sim! Podemos fazer na casa da Kaede-Sama. É uma casa um tanto grande, comparado com as outras da vila..

- Verdade.

- Ohayo! _- Uma moça adentrava na loja, olhando as flores em volta._

- Ohayo! _- As duas respondiam com um sorriso. E Kagome se aproximava dela, para atendê-la._

_Enquanto isso.. Inuyasha e Miroku estavam lutando contra os youkais._

- Ei.. Inuyasha.. Sabe o que tem semana que vem?_ - Miroku virava um pouco o rosto para trás, enquanto batia com o bastão na cabeça de um youkai._

- Hmm.. Não faço a mínima idéia. _- Respondia, dando um corte com a tessaiga no youkai ao seu lado._

- Já esperava que você não fosse se lembrar. Semana que vem, é o aniversário de casamento nosso com elas. _- Ele parava de atacar os outros, se virava, de frente para Inuyasha. _- Que vergonha Inuyasha.. Esquecer logo essa data..

- Ah, não me culpe! E sim minha memória.._ - O hanyou parava de atacar também, virando de costas, ficando de frente com o moreno._ - E.. Me diga, como você se lembra? Você é outro esquecido, além do mais quando se trata sobre essas coisas..

- O que? Que calúnia! Pode não parecer.. Mas eu sou um cara muito romântico, e ligado nessas datas. _- Abaixava a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos, juntando as mãos._

- A Sango tá falando isso pra você faz tempo, né? _- Fazia uma cara de tédio. E, levantando a mão, dando um soco no youkai que estava atrás._

- Como adivinhou? _- Voltava a levantar a cabeça, arregalando um pouco os olhos._

- Miroku, Miroku.. A gente convive há mais de 9 anos. Eu te conheço.. _- Virava de costas para ele, voltando a lutar contra os youkais._

- Então.. Se é semana que vem, temos que tratar direito dos preparativos, né? _- Se virava também, voltando a bater nos youkais._

- Não seria melhor deixar com elas? A gente pode acabar fazendo besteira..

- Realmente.. Mas, você sabe o quanto elas são reclamonas.. Ficarão falando que a gente nunca faz nada, e bla bla bla..

- Isso é verdade. Já sei.. Tive uma idéia!

- Diga então!

- Depois te falo.

_Terminaram de derrotar aqueles youkais. Recebendo um recompensa do pessoal da vila, como gratidão por ter ajudado. E voltaram para a casa. Ficaram por lá o dia todo, vendo televisão.. _

- Que idéia ótima, Inuyasha! Parece até mentira, vindo de você... _- Miroku saía da cozinha, voltando para a sala, com um copo de suco na mão. Se sentando no sofá._

- HA-HA-HA! Engraçado você.._ - Cruzava os braços, estando sentado no sofá, com as pernas em cima de uma mesinha que tinha na frente._

- Então, é melhor a gente colocar esse plano em ação.

- Aham. Mas, agora não.. Que tô ocupado.

- E fazendo o que?

- Não está claro? _- Ele apontava para a televisão._

******xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Estou exausta, Sango-Chan! _- Elas saíam da loja, a fechando. Já estava de noite. Caminhavam até a sua casa._

- Somos duas.. Quem diria que a movimentação de hoje seria tão agitada assim, hein?

- Deve ser por causa do dia dos namorados, que está chegando..

- Verdade! Que coisa.. Nosso aniversário de casamento com os rapazes, é na mesma semana do dia dos namorados. Haha.

- Haha. Mais presente que a gente recebe!

_Começavam a rir juntas. E depois de um tempo caminhando.. Chegavam em casa. Abriam a porta, via as luzes todas apagadas. Então, Kagome ligava a luz da sala. E via os dois jogados no sofá, dormindo._

- Por que não estou surpresa com isso, Kagome-Chan? _- Ela colocava a mão no rosto._

- Será porque isso acontece quase todo dia? Haha.

- Haha, deve ser.. _- Elas se aproximam do sofá, e cada uma se aproximava mais de seu respectivo marido._

- Inuyasha amor, vamos deitar lá em cima.. _- Dizia Kagome enquanto alisava o rosto dele._

- Miroku, querido.. Acorda, vamos deitar lá no quarto que é melhor._ - Falava baixo, enquanto dava pequenos beijos em sua testa._

- Hm? Hm? O-ok.._ - Os dois se espreguiçavam um pouco, e se levantavam._

_E, abraçados com suas mulheres, iam até seus quartos. Após entrarem neles, se deitavam nas camas. Kagome e Sango após deixarem eles dormindo na cama, saíam dali. Desciam as escadas, e íam até a cozinha._

- Sabe, Sango-Chan.. Isso às vezes me cansa._ - A morena abria a geladeira, pegando dois copos com macarrão instantâneo dentro. E os colocava em cima da mesa._

- Somos duas.. A gente acorda mais cedo que eles, trabalhamos mais, e dormimos mais tarde que eles. _- Acendia o fogo, e colocava os copos dentro de uma pequena panela com água, por fim, colocava a panela em cima do fogo já acesso._

- Será que um dia eles vão mudar?_ - Sentava na cadeira em frente da mesa. Colocando seu cotovelo em cima da mesa, e a mão em seu queixo._

- Quem sabe.. Mas, por mais que eles sejam assim.. Nós os amamos. Isso que é o pior...

- É.. Mas, só de pensar que depois temos que arrumar aquela bagunça que eles fizeram na sala.. Já me sinto cansada. _- Ela fechava os olhos._

- Não se preocupe, Kagome-Chan! Estamos juntas! Afinal.. Aquela bagunça toda não foi só obra do Inuyasha.. Né? Haha.

_Minutos depois._

- Olha, está pronto! _- Dizia Sango com um sorriso no rosto, olhando para Kagome._

* * *

**N/A:** Review? Ficarei agradecido. \o/ rs


	2. Preparativos para a festa

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 2** - _Preparativos para a festa_

* * *

- Inuyasha.. E-.. _- Após sair do banho, estava com uma toalha em volta do corpo, abria a porta do quarto. E não via o hanyou ali. _- Onde será que ele se meteu? _- Kagome olhava em volta, enquanto colocava uma mão em sua cabeça._

- Bu, surpresa!_ - Inuyasha aparecia atrás dela, a abraçando por atrás, envolvendo os braços na cintura da mesma. Dando um beijo em sua bochecha._

- AH! _- Ela arregalava um pouco os olhos, por causa do susto. _- Que coisa Inuyasha.. _- Fechava os olhos._

- Haha! Bom dia, amor! _- Abria um sorriso, enquanto se soltava dela. Indo em direção das escadas._

- Hm?_ - Ela virava o rosto para ele. E o via um tanto arrumado._ - Aonde vai, Inuyasha?

- Irei tratar de uns assuntos com o Miroku.._ - Parava de andar. Olhando-a com o sorriso._

- Tudo bem, né.. Espero que vocês consigam resolver tudo direitinho!_ - Ela sorria. Mandando um beijo para ele, em seguida, entrava no quarto. Fechava a porta, indo se trocar._

" Heh! Ela está de toalha.. Vai se trocar.. Miroku pode esperar um pouco.. "_ - Pensava; fazia um cara um tanto pervertida. E devagar, se aproximava do quarto. Até que.._

- Aonde pensa que vai, Inuyasha? Depois eu que sou o pervertido.. Tsc tsc.._ - O moreno o pegava pelo braço, puxando-o novamente até as escadas, descendo._

- Aí estão vocês!_ - Lá estava Sango, na porta de casa. Esperando por eles. _

- Own, minha princesa estava esperando a gente.. _- Juntava as mãos, com os olhos brilhando. Se aproximava da moça, dando-lhe um beijo na boca._

- Se eu não pude aproveitar.. Você também não vai!_ - Se aproximava deles, com passos fortes. O pegava por trás, pela parte de trás da camisa. O puxando para fora da casa. Mais exatamente.. Quase arrastando ele._

- Hahaha, também, querido! Até mais tarde. Se cuidem! _- Ela ria, enquanto acenava para eles. Depois que eles saíram de vista, ela fechava a porta._

- Sango-Chan, você sabe aonde eles foram?_ - Indagava Kagome, descendo as escadas. Já vestida. Passando as mãos em seu cabelo. _

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Haha. Eles comentaram algo com você?

- Nadinha. Que coisa.. O que será que aqueles dois estão aprontando? _- Ela colocava uma mão debaixo do queixo, levantando um pouco a cabeça. Refletindo._

- Hmm.. _- Sango fazia a mesma coisa._

_Minutos depois.._

- Chega de refletir! Que se não a gente se atrasa... _- Kagome chacoalhava um pouco a cabeça, enquanto ia até a cozinha. _

- Vou tomar banho, e já desço! _- Dizia Sango passando por Kagome, subindo as escadas. Indo até o banheiro._

- Certo! Quer que eu prepare algo para você comer?

- Não precisa, obrigada!

- Tudo bem.. _- Levantava um pouco os ombros, e virava a cabeça. Depois, ia até a geladeira, pegando um pouco de suco._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Hey, Inuyasha, já pode me soltar!

- Hmm.._ - Ele olhava em volta. Depois, largava ele._ - Não tem nenhuma ameaça por perto..

- Ãn? Que que houve? _- O moreno dizia enquanto passava as mãos em sua camisa roxa._

- Apenas quero que tudo saía como o planejado! Nunca faço nada certo.. Quero somente conseguir acertar dessa vez! _- O hanyou colocava os braços na sua cintura, abrindo um sorriso._

- Nossa.. Parece que você está levando isso a sério mesmo. Vou fazer o mesmo! Estamos junto nessa parada!  
_- Se colocava ao lado do outro, colocando os braços em sua cintura também. Abrindo um sorriso._

_Ficam assim durante uns minutos.._

- Precisamos ficar assim até quando? _- Perguntava Miroku, estando imóvel._

- Espere, só mais um pouco.. _- Inuyasha via uma garota bem bonita passando por eles, após ela sair de vista... _- Pronto. Já podemos... _- Se esticava um pouco._

- Aaaah, já sei.. Estava naquela pose, só para impressionar as mulheres que passam né?

- N-não! _- Corava um pouco._

- Estou tão orgulhoso de você!_ - O abraçava forte, fechando os olhos, ainda com o sorriso no rosto._

- M-me solta, seu nojento! _- Empurrava ele. E começava a andar em frente. Não tardava até que Miroku fosse também._

_Após um certo tempo andando._

- É aqui!_ - O rapaz de cabelos prateados, parava de andar._

- AQUI? Você só pode estar brincando..

- Estou não.

- Mas isso aqui é um sítio..

- Sim, eu sei. Não é o máximo?

- Er.. Você quer que a gente comemore nosso aniversário de casamento com elas.. Num SÍTIO? Você não tinha dito que ia pedir a casa do seu irmão emprestado?

- Sim, eu disse. Mas, ele cobrou muito caro.. Aqui ia ser mais barato. E além do mais, não queria aceitar ajuda do meu irmão. Então, achei aqui mais vantajoso..

- Inuyasha... _- O moreno colocava sua mão rosto, abaixando a cabeça._

- É o máximo, né? Vamos entrar para endireitar tudo certinho! _- Puxava ele pelo braço, até a entrada do sítio._

_Após entrarem.. Ficaram uns minutos ali, até acertarem tudo._

- Hmm.. Está tudo certo. Para o dia 11 de junho, cerca de 20 pessoas, certo?

- Certo! Er.. Posso pagar metade agora, e o resto no dia?

- Claro!_ - A moça respondia com um sorriso._

- Heh! _- Ele tirava uma certa quantia dentro de suas vestes. E entregava para ela._

- Er.. Aonde estava esse dinheiro?

- Na minha cueca! _- Ele fechava os olhos, sorrindo para ela._

- Aii.. _- Ela pegava o dinheiro com um pouco de nojo, e se virava de costas, para guardar o dinheiro._

- Não se preocupe.. Sou higiênico!

- É? _- Dizia Miroku._

- ..._ - Inuyasha dava um pisão forte no pé dele, que estava ao seu lado._

- Aii! Por que fez isso Inuyasha?

- ... _- Agora dava um soco na barriga dele. Até que a moça se vira novamente._

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, por que não estaria? _- Respondia Inuyasha, com um sorriso, estando com as mãos para trás._

- E-eu to bem.. _- Miroku fechava os olhos, caindo para frente._

- Ele vai ficar bem? _- Perguntava a moça, vendo ele caído no chão ali._

- Ah, isso? Não é nada.. Haha. Vamos indo.. Obrigado, mais uma vez! _- Acenava para ela. Depois, se abaixava e pegava ele pelos pés. O arrastando para fora dali._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Aí, a movimentação tá meio fraca hoje, não acha, Kagome-Chan?_ - Indagava Sango, enquanto varria a loja._

- Sim. Mas, pelo menos descansamos um pouco, né? Porque ontem.. Haha._ - Ria um pouco._

- Haha. Ei, já sei.. Podemos perguntar para a patroa, se podemos sair um pouco.. Para ver os preparativos da festa e tals..

- Realmente. Já que a movimentação tá um tanto parada.. Vamos lá falar com ela.

- Estavam falando de mim? _- Alguém saía da porta de trás da loja._

- Ayame-Sama! _- Diziam as duas juntas._

- Digam, o que querem?_ - Dizia a ruiva, se aproximando da Kagome, a abraçando de lado._

- É q-que.. Nosso aniversário de casamento c-... _- Era interrompida._

- VOCÊS SÃO CASADAS? _- Ayame soltava Kagome, juntava as mãos, e começava a pular. _- QUE LINDO!

- O QUE?_ - As duas coravam muito._

- N-não, Ayame-Sama! Meu marido é o Inuyasha, e o dela é o Miroku-Kun! _- Respondia meio sem jeito._

- Ah.. Quer dizer que fiquei animada por nada? - Fechava os olhos, mas logo voltava a abrí-los. - Mas enfim.. Diga o que estava falando, querida! _- Sorria._

- Er.. E ainda não preparamos quase nada para a festa. Então, íamos perguntar se teria como a gente dar uma saída.. Para tentar ajeitar esse assunto. Aproveitando que a movimentação agora não está muito boa.. C-claro, se tiver como! _- Kagome abaixava a cabeça._

- Haha. Claro que tem querida. Posso ficar aqui até vocês voltarem..

- Muito obrigada, Ayame-Sama, você é o máximo! _- Abraçava ela. Depois, com Sango iam até a porta de entrada da loja._

- Quanto tempo vocês devem demorar? _- Perguntava a ruiva._

- Por volta de 1 hora.. _- Respondia Sango._

- Certo! Haha. _- Acenava para elas. _- Boa sorte!

Acenavam de volta, depois saíam dali.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Na casa de Kaede-Sama. Estavam Kagome e Sango, conversando com a senhora, que estava em sua frente._

- Então, Kaede-Sama, poderia emprestar a sua casa para nós fazermos a festa?_ - Kagome pedia com os olhos brilhando._

- Mas é claro, querida! Minha casa, é sua casa! _- Ela sorria, estendendo os braços para frente._

- Muito obrigada!_ - As duas a abraçavam._

- Então, que dia vai ser?

- Dia 11.

- Hm.. Está tudo bem. Mas, acho que minha casa deve aguentar por volta de 20 pessoas.

- Está mais do que ótimo, Kaede-Sama! - Sango sorria.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Após terem resolvido todos os preparativos para a festa. Já estava de noite. Kagome e Sango foram dispensadas mais cedo do trabalho. Estava começando a anoitecer, e os 4 ( Quatro ) estavam voltando para a casa. Só que por lados diferentes.. Kagome e Sango pela direita e Inuyasha e Miroku pela esquerda. Conforme iam se aproximando da casa, começavam a se ver. Por fim, já praticamente do lado da casa. A uma certa distância um do outro._

- Chegamos ao mesmo tempo.. Hum?_ - Dizia Kagome, virando a cabeça para o lado._


	3. Uma noite não tão perfeita

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 3** - _Uma noite não tão perfeita_

* * *

_Um dia depois deles terem arrumado os preparativos para a festa... Iam jantar fora._

_Era 7horas da noite. Kagome estava no quarto se arrumando e Sango no banheiro tomando banho. Inuyasha e Miroku na sala, vendo TV, esperando elas. Até que Inuyasha fala alto._

- Vamos, moças!

- Deixe elas, Inuyasha! Assim elas ficam mais bonitas para nós.. _- Os olhos do moreno começava a brilhar._

- Eu tô pensando é na comida mesmo.._ - Ele cruzava os braços, e fechava os olhos._

- Ah, é? Então quer dizer que me arrumei toda, para nada? _- Indagava Kagome, descendo as escadas._

- Hm?_ - Inuyasha olhava para trás, e a via. Estava linda, com um vestido azul curto tomara-que-caía, cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e um sapato prata, de salto. Com uma maquiagem azul, também. E um batom rosa claro, brilhante. _- K-kagome..

- Está tão feio assim?

- N-não! Você está linda. _- Ele arregalava um pouco os olhos._

- Sério? _- A morena juntava as mãos, com os olhos brilhando._

- Não é atoa que é minha mulher. Haha. _- Se levantava do sofá, e ia até ela. Pegando-a pela cintura, puxando para ele. Aproximando os lábios. Mas, antes que pudessem dar um beijo. Aparecia Sango, descendo as escadas.. Falando alto._

- PRONTO, PRONTO! Demorei, mas terminei! Estava um pouco indecisa na hora de escolher a roupa..

- Sango-Chan, você está linda! _- Dizia a morena._

- Sim sim, está muito linda! _- Agora, era Inuyasha quem dizia._

_E todos olhavam para Miroku, vendo que ele estava imóvel olhando para Sango._

- Amor? _- Ela inclinava a cabeça._

- A-ah, me desculpe! Me perdi na sua beleza. Você está belissíma, querida! Como sempre.. _- Ele levantava do sofá, e estendia os braços. Esperando que ela viesse até eles._

- Own! _- Ela corria até ele, envolvendo os braços no pescoço do mesmo. Sango estava com um vestido longo de uma alça, de cor dourado escuro e meio brilhante, cabelos soltos, jogados para frente, ficando com uma pequena franja. Seu sapato era de salto também, de cor preto. E estava usando uma maquiagem, de cor preta também. Mas, um preto leve, não tão forte. E o batom, vermelho vinho._

_Com os dois casais abraçados, os maridos começavam a aproximar os lábios até os lábios das respectivas mulheres. Só que antes que eles se tocassem.. Alguém bate na porta._

- Aí, logo agora? _- Dizia Miroku._

- É melhor irmos logo. _- Kagome dizia._

- Kagome-Chan tem razão._ - Sango concordava._

- Heh! _- Inuyasha resmungava._

_Mas, iam até a porta. Abrindo-a, e ali estavam..._

- Kombawa, minna!_ - Dizia Ayame com um sorriso no rosto. _

- Você não mudou nada hein, cara de cachorro? _- Indagava Kouga, querendo provocar o hanyou._

- O que você falou, seu lobo fedido? Nem consegui ouvir, seu mal cheiro não deixa._ - Virava um pouco o rosto._

- Parem com isso! _- Kagome e Ayame diziam ao mesmo tempo._

- Então, vamos? _- Perguntava Sango._

- Hai! _- Todos respondiam._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- A-aqui?_ - Perguntava Kagome, com um pouco de nojo._

- Foi o único lugar que eu consegui achar que tivesse 6 vagas para hoje._ - Dizia Kouga._

- Mas, aqui é o restaurante do-... _- Antes de terminar. Aguém aparecia atrás deles._

- Koooombawa! Vamos entrando! Hoje nós temos o prato especial! _- Dizia enquanto empurrava eles para dentro do recinto._

- Ah, esqueci que é o Totousai o dono daqui. _- Pronunciava Kouga._

- Olha aonde você foi nos meter, lobo fedido! _- Indagava o hanyou com raiva._

- Calma, meninos! Não tem problema. Estamos aqui, todos juntos. Depois de tanto tempo. Vamos nos divetir! _- Dizia Sango com um sorriso no rosto._

- Sango-Chan está certa!

- Me sigam, por favor.. Irei levar vocês até seus lugares. _- Dizia Totousai, indo para frente deles._

_E não tardava.. Começavam a seguir o velho. Chegando até uma mesa. Por fim, sentavam nela. Nessa ordem, da direita pra esquerda: Kagome Inuyasha Sango Miroku Ayame Kouga._

_E por ali ficaram. Pediram algo para comer. Enquanto conversavam, relembravam do passado e etc.  
Um tempo depois.._

- Ei, o aniversário de casamento de vocês é daqui 2 dias, né? _- Perguntava Ayame._

- Sim sim! Estamos bastante ansiosas!_ - Respondia Kagome e Sango juntas._

- Então.. Já escolheram o lugar?

- Ent-... _- Era interrompida com o garçom servindo a comida deles._

- Depois você me conta. Haha._ - Dizia a ruiva._

- É-é!

- Itadakisamu!_ - Todos diziam antes de começar a comer._

- Hm?_ - Inuyasha olha para o outro lado da Kagome, e via que Kouga estava olhando para ela muito tempo. Então, ele estendia um pouco o pé para o lado. Pisando no pé do outro._

- ITAAAAAAAAI! _- Kouga fechava um dos olhos, e tomava um susto com aquilo._ - Quem foi? _- Olhava em volta._

- O que houve, Kouga-Kun?_ - Perguntava Kagome._

- Alguém pisou no meu pé.. _- Ele passava o olho no pessoal que estava ali, e quando olha para Inuyasha.. O vê olhando para cima, com uma cara de bobo. _- Hmm.. Tudo bem.. Vamos esquecer isso._ - Ele colocava um sorriso forçado no rosto._

- .. _- Inuyasha segurava o riso._

- Hmm.. Não sabia que a comida aqui seria tão deliciosa, não acham? _- Dizia Sango._

- Concordo! _- Comentava a ruiva._

- Pessoal.. Com licença, vou ao toalete._ - Kouga dizia tais palavras, tentando pagar de culto. Se levantando dali.. E ia até o banheiro._

- Quem esse lobo fedido quer enganar? Querendo pagar de cult pra gente.. Logo pra gente, que conhece ele há anos. Tsc tsc.. _- Dizia Inuyasha fechando os olhos, continuando comendo._

- Não fale assim do meu amor! _- Ayame fazia uma cara de raiva._

- E-ele não quis dizer isso, Ayame-Chan! _- Dizia Kagome, meio sem jeito._

- Eu quis s-... _- Era interrompido com um pisão no pé que recebe da Kagome._ - Aii Kagome, por que fez isso?_ - Ele olhava para ela._

- Hehe, não escute ele!_ - Ela pegava o garfo do prato dele, com comida.. E o enfiava na boca dele. Enquanto, aproximava mais sua face da dele, dizendo bem baixo, começando a fitá-lo._ - Coma e fique quieto! Não quero perder mais um emprego por sua causa!

- Hm? _- Ayame não entendia. Inclinava a cabeça, meio confusa._

- Hahaha. Nada, não é nada! _- Kagome virava o rosto de volta para a ruiva. Com um sorriso no rosto, estando meio sem jeito._

- Ei, amor.. Parece que é só a gente que está se dando bem hoje, né? _- Dizia Sango, direcionando seu olhar para o Miroku._

- .. _- Ele não respondia._

- Amor?_ - Ela percebia que ele estava olhando para a garçonete._ - VOCÊ ESTAVA OLHANDO PARA A GARÇONETE?_ - A morena se revoltava, dizendo tais coisas nos berros._

- Ãn, ãn? _- Miroku voltava a si, voltando a olhar sua esposa, vendo que ela estava furiosa._ - N-não não amor!

- Não é? Eu vi você olhando para ela! Seu mentiroso! _- Ela dava um tapa forte na cara dele. Depois, voltava a olhar para comida, voltando a comer. _

- Droga.._ - Miroku abaixava a cabeça, cabisbaixo._

" Esse Miroku.. "_ - Inuyasha balançava a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, de olhos fechados. Ainda com o garfo na boca._

_Enquanto isso.. Kouga saía do banheiro. E, chegava perto de um garçom que passava ao seu lado. E começava a dizer umas coisas, num tom baixo, para ninguém escutar. Depois, tirava uma certa quantia de dinheiro dentro de seu bolso, e entregava para ele.. Discretamente. Por fim.. Apontava para a mesa a qual estava. _

- Cadê aquele lobo fedido? Morreu no banheiro? _- Perguntava o hanyou, comendo._ - Depois de tanto tempo.. Ele não aprendeu a usar o banh-..

_No meio de suas palavras, era interrompido. Com algo que caía em cima dele.. Uma bandeja com vários sorvetes, tudo caía em cima do hanyou. O garçom que sem querer deixou cair a bandeja, começava a ajudar a limpá-lo com uns papeis que estava em cima da mesa._

- S-sinto muito! _- Dizia o garçom._

- Grrr... Minha roupa, logo hoje que resolvi me arrumar.. _- Inuyasha estava com uma calça preta, uma camisa meio cinza clara, e um sapato branco; fazia uma cara de raiva._

- S-sinto muito mesmo! _- Enquanto o garçom ajudava a limpar o hanyou. Olhava discretamente para o lado o qual veio. Vendo Kouga meio que escondido atrás de uma mesa. E dava uma piscada para ele. _

- Ótimo! _- Kouga dizia bem baixo, apenas movimentando os lábios devagar. Enquanto fazia um sinal de positivo com a mão para o garçom, sorrindo._

- Vou buscar mais papel! _- O garçom saía dali. _

- Opa, voltei! Acabei demorando mais.. É que encontrei um conhecido saindo do banheiro e parei para conversar um pouco com ele._ - Voltava a sentar no seu lugar. E via o Inuyasha todo sujo. _- O que aconteceu, Inuyasha? Ainda não aprendeu a comer? _- Kouga dizia meio que rindo._

- Você.. Bem que eu já desconfiava! _- Inuyasha num ato de raiva, pulava na mesa, e caía em cima de Kouga, o empurrando direto pro chão. Caindo em cima dele. Começando a tentar dar socos no rosto do mesmo._

- Iiih, o cara de cachorro se extressou.. _- Se defendia dos socos. _

- Parem com isso! _- Dizia Kagome e Ayame ao mesmo tempo._

- Sempre é isso! Sempre que ele me vê, tenta de tudo para estragar meu dia! _- Indagava Inuyasha, ainda tentando acertar socos nele. _

- Garotos, garotos.._ - Miroku se levantava da mesa, e tentava separar eles. E, segundos depois.. Outros garçons aparecem pra ajudar a separar também. _

- Parece que só meu marido que sabe se comportar.. _- Sango dizia baixo, enquanto abria um sorriso de vencedora, cruzando os braços. _

- Hmm.. _- Miroku via a tal da garçonete bonita de novo, então, largava eles e voltava a olhá-la._

- O QUE?_ - Sango ao perceber aquilo, se aproximava do moreno, com passos fortes. Pegando-o forte pela orelha. _- Você não se controla, né?_ - Indagava Sango aos berros. _

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? _- Chegava Totousai, o dono do restaurante._ - Sinto muito, peço que vocês se retirem daqui, agora! Segurança!

- E-espere!_ - Dizia Kagome. _

- Sinto muito! _- Chegava uns seguranças, pegando eles pelos braços.. Levando-os para fora do recinto._

_Já fora dali.. Ayame se aproximava de Kouga, que estava caído no chão. Com o rosto inchado. Pegava ele pelos pés. _- Me desculpem pelos atos do Kouga-Kun! Sentimos muito mesmo.. No próximo encontro vai ser melhor, vocês vão ver!_ - A ruiva dizia sorrindo._ - Vejo vocês amanhã na floricultura, Kagome e Sango.. _- Indagava enquanto saía dali. Puxando Kouga pelos pés._

- Está feliz, Inuyasha? _- Kagome olhava para o hanyou que estava em pé ao seu lado, com um olhar de tristeza._

- Kagome..

- Mais uma noite que você conseguiu estragar. Pensa que eu não sei que foi você que pisou no pé do Kouga? Sempre com essas criancices..

- Por favor, Kagome..

- Não! Logo hoje.. Que eu me arrumei da melhor maneira possível para você, ansiosa pelo nossa festa de casamento. E você? Você sempre faz as coisas sem pensar..

- ... Você é tão criança! Inuyasha.. _- Ela aproximava mais sua face da dele, dizendo baixo. _- Por que você se casou comigo? Acha que sou um brinquedo para você brincar? Tsc.. _- Afastava o rosto, dizendo num tom mais alto._ - Vou para casa.. _- Caía umas lágrimas de seu rosto, se virando de costas. E se dirigindo até a sua casa._

- Kagome, espere! Por favor.. _- Inuyasha ficava com uma cara de triste, e corria até ela._

_Sango ficava meio chateada por ver dois amigos brigar. Olhando eles indo. Mas, logo voltava a olhar para Miroku. Que estava ao seu lado, e o via saindo dali com passos lentos. _- Aonde você pensa que vai?_ - Ela cruzava os braços._

- Heh! A lugar nenhum, amor.. _- Parava de andar, e voltava para perto dela, estendendo os braços._

- Não me venha com amor! Você não pode ver um rabo de saía que já tá olhando né? Enquanto eu tentei ficar a mulher mais bonita, só para você. Você fica olhando para elas. Isso mostra que tudo que eu fiz, serviu para nada!

- Não! Claro que não. Você está linda, como sempre.

- Estou? Estou mesmo? Então por que você nunca fica olhando para mim e só para as outras mulheres? _- Uma lágrima caía de sua face._

- É qu-. _- Era interrompido._

- Não, não quero nem saber! Você provavelmente vai arrumar uma desculpa esfarrapada, para mim te desculpar. Você não toma jeito! Não reconhece absolutamente nada do que eu faço. Se você olha tanto para elas.. Aprecia tanto a beleza delas.. Por que casou comigo? Quer saber.. Vou indo pra casa também. Já deu pra mim! _- Ela ignorava o moreno, e começava a andar reto. Caminhando até a sua casa, também. E devagar, levantando uma mão para o alto, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, caindo outras lágrimas de seu rosto._

- Sango.. Amor.. _- Corria até ela também._

_E por fim, os 4 voltavam até sua casa.  
E aquela noite, que tinha tudo para ser perfeita, não foi. Afinal.. Nem tudo saí como planejado. E conforme a sua ansiedade por uma coisa for maior, mais triste você vai ficar se essa coisa der errado._

* * *

**N/A:** Então.. O que estão achando? (: Ah.. Antes, um aviso. No outro capítulo.. Eu coloquei que o dia dos namorados é dia 12 de junho, que nem aqui no Brasil. Os créditos dessa idéia é da_ Nathi Duarte_. s2

E obrigado à todos que leram o primeiro capítulo e deixaram review. Espero que continuem acompanhando esta fic! \o/


	4. O Grande dia

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 4** - _O Grande dia_

* * *

_2 dias se passaram.. E chega o grande esperado dia. A festa de casamento de 10 anos, de Inuyasha e Kagome, e Miroku e Sango. Ainda estavam meio tristes, pelo acontecimento no restaurante. Mas, esqueciam aquilo.. Pois, sabiam que aquele dia era especial. _

- Kagome.. Amor.. Tá na hora de acordar.. _- Dizia Inuyasha, num tom baixo. Sentado ao lado dela na cama, mexendo em seu cabelo._

- Hm?_ - A morena abria os olhos lentamente, vendo o hanyou com um sorriso no rosto._ - Inuyasha?

- Bom dia_ - Aumentava o sorriso, enquanto dava um pequeno selinho nela._

- B-bom dia! Mas.. Que horas são?

- Eu vi no seu relógio que são 7horas...

- Por que acordou tão cedo? Normalmente, sou eu quem te acordo.._ - Se espreguiçava um pouco._

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez, né? Além do mais.. Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Hm.. AH LEMBREI! Hoje a gente faz 10 anos de casado.. _- Ela levantava seu tronco rapidamente da cama, abraçando forte o hanyou._

- Heh!_ - Retribuía o abraço. Segundos depois, alguém bate na porta do quarto._

- Pode entrar! _- Dizia Inuyasha._

- Hmm..._ - Miroku abria a porta do quarto. _- Ah, já estão acordados.. _- Fechava a porta do quarto._

- ... Ãn? _- Perguntava Kagome, confusa._

- É.. Não entenda! Haha. _- Depois disso, ainda abraçada com ela, deitava ela lentamente. Deitando em cima dela, aproximando os rostos. _

- Inuyasha...

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- E-eu também te amo..

_Por fim, deram um beijo._

_Depois, ficaram rolando na cama ali.  
Enquanto isso no quarto do outro casal.._

- Você está me enrolando.. _- Dizia Sango, estando deitada na cama. Com o Miroku em cima._

- Não estou.. Apenas acho melhor deixar para depois, de noite.. _- Indagava o moreno, enquanto dava uns beijos no pescoço dela._

- Mas se você não fizer?

- Eu vou fazer!

- Promete?

- Prometo, docinho! _- Aproximava os lábios._

- Olha lá hein... _- Agarrava ele, dando um beijo feroz. Depois, virava-o, ficando em cima do mesmo._

- Hmm.. Já falei hoje que eu te amo? _- Indagava Miroku parando o beijo, puxando Sango mais para si._

- Já.. Mas pode dizer de novo.. _- Ela sorria._

- Te amo!

- Haha. Eu também te amo, amor.. _- Voltava a beijá-lo._

Os dois casais ficaram por ali rodando na cama a manhã toda. E pelo que parecia, já tinham esquecido daquele último acontecimento em tal restaurante. Quem sabe assim eles aproveitam mais o dia, tal dia tão especial para eles.  
Até que.. Marcava 12:30 no relógio de Kagome. A mesma olhava para o lado e via o horário.

- Ei, Inuyasha.. Acho melhor nós descermos logo.._ - Dizia ela, enquanto recebia uns beijos no pescoço do hanyou._

- Por que?

- Já são 12:30..

- Não, vamos ficar mais pouco..

- Não, vamos.. _- Empurrava ele de leve, se levantava da cama com o lençol envolta de seu corpo, pois havia tirado suas roupas._ - Vou tomar um banho..

- Ei..

- .. _- Ela não falava nada. Apenas se aproximava da porta, abrindo-a, em seguida.. Virava seu rosto para trás, mandando beijo para ele, seguida de uma piscada. Depois fechava a porta, indo até o banheiro._

- Essa mulher me deixa louco, arg! _- Tampava o rosto com as mãos, enquanto mordia os lábios._

Perto do banheiro..

- Sango-Chan? _- Kagome via a amiga em sua frente, também com um lençol envolta do corpo._

- Heh! Bom dia, Kagome-Chan.. _- A morena sorria sem jeito._

- Haha, bom dia! Começou o dia bem, hein? _- Dizia meio que rindo._

- Haha, boba! Pelo visto, você deve ter começado da mesma maneira que eu... _- Olhava a amiga com um olhar meio "pervertido"._

- O-oque?_ - Ela virava o rosto, com um pouco de vergonha._

- Enfim.. Haha. Eu vou tomar banho primeiro.._ - Ela colocava a mão na maçaneta da porta._

- Ãn? Não!_ - Ela rapidamente se colocava na frente da porta, impedindo que a outra entrasse._

- Eu falei primeiro, Kagome-Chan!_ - Cruzava os braços._

- Mas eu cheguei aqui antes..

- Parece que só tem uma solução...

- Ah, não..

- Ah, sim.. Vai logo!_ - Abria a porta do banheiro, empurrando a outra para dentro. Logo em seguida, entrava também. Fechando a porta._

- Não precisa ter vergonha, nós somos amigas há anos já.._ - Ela tirava o lençol que envolvia seu corpo, jogando ele ali do lado._

- Er.. _- Kagome meio que corava aquilo. Não chegava a tirar o lençol._

- Venha, Kagome-Chan! _- Sango ria um pouco daquela situação, mas logo puxava rapidamente o lençol dela. Jogando junto com o seu. Depois, ligava o chuveiro. Entrando debaixo deste, puxando ela._

- Sango-Chan..

_No quarto de Miroku e Sango.._

- Hmm.. Espera aí um instante.. Sango está tomando banho.. Sozinha.. _- Miroku pegava um travesseiro de sua cama, se levantava. Depois com o travesseiro tampava sua parte íntima. Saindo do quarto. Se aproximando lentamente do banheiro. Até que.. Na porta do mesmo.._

- Inuyasha?

- O-oque faz aqui?

- Eu quem pergunto. Porque está pelado com um travesseiro.. Aí..

- Você está do mesmo jeito que eu..

- Tudo bem, você venceu! Vim ver a Sango que está tomando banho..

- Não. Quem está tomando banho é a Kagome..

- Não não, é a minha Sango..

- Não, tenho certeza que é a minha Kagome..

_Até que começam a ouvir umas risadas, vindo do banheiro._

- Essa voz.. _- Diziam juntos._

- Kagome..

- Sango..

_Rapidamente, colavam seus ouvidos na porta do banheiro, para que pudesse escutar._

- Elas estão tomando banho juntas?_ - Perguntava Miroku, com os olhos brilhando._

- Oh rapa, uma das mulheres que está ali dentro é minha! _- Dava um tapa de leve na cabeça dele._

- Gomen, ne.. Hehe. _- Sorria sem jeito._

Por ali ficaram os dois. Com o ouvido colado na porta.  
Até que.. Um certo tempo depois. A porta do banheiro se abria. E com o susto, os dois se jogavam para trás. E dali saíam Kagome e Sango, com uma toalha envolta do corpo.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? _- Perguntava Sango. E ambas cruzavam os braços._

- N-nós.. É.. Inuyasha quem sabe.. _- Miroku colocava Inuyasha na sua frente._

- Eu? Você quem colocou primeiro o ouvido na porta.

- Então quer dizer que você colocou também, Inuyasha?_ - Perguntava Kagome._

- H-heh.. _- Dizia sem jeito. _

- Hm!_ - Elas saíam dali, voltando para seus quartos. Depois, seus respectivos maridos íam atrás._

Por fim, as duas começaram a se arrumar. E agora.. Era a vez dos homens tomarem banho.

- Deixa eu ir logo, que se não o Miroku chega no banheiro antes de mim.. E eu tenho que esperar ele tomar banho primeiro. Ou até mesmo...

- Haha. _- Kagome ria daquilo, enquanto mexia no seu cabelo._

- Não ria, poxa.. _- Se aproximava da porta do quarto._

- Tudo bem.. Vai logo..

- Heh! _- Saía dali correndo, indo até o banheiro. Só que.._

- Ah, não.. Você..

- Nem vem, Miroku.. Cheguei aqui antes!

- Chegou nada, mentiroso! _- O moreno se colocava na frente da porta do banheiro._

- Aí aí.. Já sei qual vai ser o resultado disso.. Então.. Vamos agilizar logo isso.. _- Inuyasha fechava os olhos, enquanto empurrava Miroku para dentro do banheiro._

- NÃAAAAO! SAAANGOOO, SOCORROOOOO! _- Gritava Miroku._

- Hm.. Que coisa, juro que alguém disse meu nome.. _- Dizia Sango no quarto, penteando seu cabelo._

- Miroku.. Essa situação não te trás umas lembranças? _- O hanyou dizia tais palavras, fechando a porta do banheiro, depois, jogando_ o travesseiro que cobria sua parte íntima, junto com os lençois das moças.

- Arg, não precisa me lembrar daquela história do biscoito..

- Hahaha. _- Ligava o chuveiro, entrando debaixo dele._ - Vai vir não? A água tá ótima..

- Eu mereço, viu.._ - Por fim, jogava o seu travesseiro que cobria sua parte íntima também junto com o do outro. E entrava debaixo do chuveiro._ - Eu sou comprometido, ok?

- Hahaha. Baaaka! _- Dava um pequeno empurrão nele._

Então.. Terminaram de tomar banho. Depois, saíam do banheiro com uma toalha envolta de sua cintura, voltando para seus quartos.

- Então amor.. Cabou que nem encontrou o Inuyasha, né? _- Perguntava Sango._

- Seria bom demais se fosse só ter encontrado..

- Não me diga que...

- Sim.

- Hahahahahaha._ - Ela começava a rir. _- Desculpa, querido.. Foi automático.. _- Ela tampava a boca com a mão._

- Tudo bem, pode rir..

_Essa cena que aconteceu no quarto de Miroku e Sango, foi praticamente a mesma que aconteceu no quarto de Inuyasha e Kagome.  
Mas.. Logo terminaram de se arrumar. Saíam do quarto, descendo as escadas._

- Então, vamos? _- Perguntava Kagome._

- Hai! _- Dizia os outros 3._

Saíam de casa, pois iam almoçar fora. Não conseguindo pensar em outro lugar.. Foram até o restaurante de Totousai. Chegando na entrada do mesmo, o velho aparece na porta do recinto.

- Vocês de novo? _- Perguntava Totousai._

- Hehe. Nos desculpe pela última vez. Iremos nos comportar agora. _- Sango indagava._

- Hmm.. Parece que aquele rapaz lobo.. Kouga.. Não está com vocês..

- Sim. Mas, por que?_ - Kagome perguntava._

- Um de nossos garçons confessou que aceitou dinheiro dele para jogar o sorvete em cima do Inuyasha..

- Heh! _- Inuyasha abria um sorriso que queria dizer "Eu falei..", cruzando seus braços._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Obrigado à todos que deixaram review, que me fazem continuar com esta fic. Espero que estejam gostando! *-* Ah, opiniões e críticas são sempre bem vindas. São elas que melhoram a fanfic! \o/

Enfim.. Só isso.

Jaa ne, miina! \o


	5. Uma discussão

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 5** - _Uma discussão_

* * *

- É.. Me desculpe Inuyasha, por desconfiar de você.. _- Kagome pedia desculpas, dando um beijo ba bochecha dele._

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.. _- Fechava os olhos._

- Então.. Podem entrar!_ - Totousai falava._

_E por fim entravam, o velho os levava até uma mesa.  
E por lá pediram algo para comer. E almoçaram. Estava meio que um clima agradável ali._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Agora.. Já era 3horas da tarde. Eles terminavam de comer. E saíam do restaurante. Estava quase na hora da festa. Eles iam voltar para a casa antes, para que pudessem colocar a roupa da festa. Mas.._

- Ei.. Moças, se lembram que nós tinhamos uma surpresa para vocês? _- Dizia Miroku._

- Sim. E, nós também temos uma surpresa para vocês.. _- Dizia Kagome._

- Tem? _- Perguntava Inuyasha._

- Aham. Mas, antes, a surpresa de vocês.. _- Comentava Sango._

- Não.. A de vocês.. _- Dizia Inuyasha._

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.. Eu mostro primeiro a minha surpresa para o Inuyasha.. Enquanto o Miroku mostra sua surpresa para a Sango-Chan. _- Kagome sorria._

- Feito! _- Inuyasha e Sango diziam ao mesmo tempo._

- Venha, Inuyasha!_ - A morena puxava o hanyou pelo braço, saindo daquele local._

- Então, e você môzin.. O que tem para mim?_ - Dizia Sango, com as mãos juntas e olhos brilhando._

- Vem comigo, amor. _- Pegava na mão dela. Correndo para longe dali._

_Então.. Kagome levava Inuyasha para sua surpresa. E Miroku levava Sango para sua surpresa. Mas.._

- Pronto, pode abrir os olhos, Inuyasha!

- Hmm.. _- Ele abria os olhos._

- Surpresa!

- Ãn? Por que estamos na casa da velha Kaede?

- Se lembra que a gente tinha preferido não fazer festa pra comemorar o nosso aniversário de 10 anos juntos?

- O que que tem?

- Então. Eu e a Sango-Chan, marcamos tudo, sem falar com vocês. Para ser uma surpresa.

- E...?

- Aqui seria o local que a gente havia escolhido para dar a festa.. _- Ela abria um sorriso no rosto._ - Então.. Gostou da surpresa?_ - Com os olhos brilhando._

- Ah, não..

- O que foi.. Inuyasha? _- O olhava meio confusa._

- Se lembra da surpresa que eu e o Miroku tinhamos para vocês?

- Sim..?

- Então..

- Ah não..

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Pode abrir os olhos, docinho!

- Ok.. _- Ela abria os olhos. _- O que estamos fazendo num sítio?

- Surpresa! _- Ele levantava os braços._

- Miroku.. O que você fez?

- Então.. A gente tinha combinado de não fazer festa, certo? Então.. Eu e o Inuyasha, resolvemos marcar uma festa, sem vocês duas saber.. Para ser uma surpresa.

- E não me diga que esse lugar...

- Sim! Foi onde a gente marcou a festa.

- Ah, não...

- O que foi, amor?

- A nossa surpresa que tinhamos para vocês.. Seria essa. Uma festa também. Eu e Kagome-Chan marcamos outra festa.

- Ah, não..

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Por que você não me falou, Inuyasha?

- Será porque era para ser uma surpresa?

- É. E olha no que deu sua surpresa. Como vamos fazer para cuidar de duas festas? E nem podemos cancelar. Porque estamos em cima da hora.. E já pagamos pelo local.

- Agora a culpa é minha?

- E de quem seria?

- Como se você também não tivesse marcado uma festa as escondidas também, né?

- Tsc.. _- Ela se virava._

- Você sempre coloca a culpa em cima de mim.. Mesmo sabendo que está errada.

- Eu não estou errada!

- E eu estou?

- Hum.. Pelo menos o lugar que eu escolhi para a festa, é melhor do que um SÍTIO! _- Cruzava os braços._

- Tá vendo! Não admite quando está errada.. Sempre joga nas costas dos outros, porque é mais fácil assim, né? _- Sem perceber, aumentava um pouco o tom de voz._

- Olha só, você não grita comigo! _- Ela se virava para ele novamente, aumentando o tom de voz também. _- Eu faço isso.. Porque já estou tão acostumada de você sempre estragar as coisas..

- Eu não estou gritando, você quem está! _- Aumentava mais ainda o tom de voz. - _Ah sim, bom que você reconhece os meus esforços, né?

- Eu estou gritando, porque você começou a gritar primeiro!_ - Aumentava junto o tom de voz. _- Que esforços? Ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada.. Só vendo TV e enchendo a barriga com macarrão instantâneo? E sempre quando saímos juntos.. Você ao menos tenta se controlar, como foi o caso do Kouga-Kun..

- Dia todo sem fazer nada? Você acha que a vila anda tão calma por que? Quem vai lá e mata os youkais? Pode ter certeza que é muito mais cansativo e trabalhoso do que ficar o dia todo parada em pé em uma loja, só recebendo o dinheiro e entregando flores. E ainda fica dentro de um local o qual é totalmente cheiroso. Você acha que youkais tem cheiro de flores também?

- Ah é.. Queria ver você no meu lugar. Ficar limpando as pratileiras da loja, cuidando das flores. Sendo simpático com os clientes, do jeito que você é antipático, ninguém compraria na sua loja..

- E você conseguiria fazer melhor que eu matando os youkais, né? Do jeito que é toda sensível, no primeiro ataque que o youkai te acertar, já ia desistir. E a vila ia ser toda infestada por eles.

- Quer saber.. Se eu fosse você! _- Os dois diziam ao mesmo tempo._

_No mesmo tempo que eles discutiam, outro casal também discutia. Miroku e Sango..._

- Por que você sempre faz as coisas sem pensar, hein? _- Dizia Sango, com os braços cruzados._

- Me desculpe se eu estava fazendo pensando em você.

- Pensando em mim? Tá.. Agora fala, tem quantas garotas bonitas aí dentro?

- Ainda nenhuma. Mas, quando você estiver ali.. Vai ter uma..

- Tá vendo!

- O que?

- Toda vez que você faz uma burrada.. Tenta dizer algo romântico, para fazer eu esquecer isso e te perdoar.

- Eu não faço isso, docinho!

- Está fazendo de novo! Você é cara de pau hein..

- E você é nervosinha, hein...

- O QUE? _- Agora que ela aumentava o tom de voz. -_ Porque você nunca se desculpa.. Apenas diz algo legal para que tudo fique numa boa.. Isso chega uma hora que dá raiva, né?

- Precisa gritar? Não sabe conversar direito? Ah, sobre isso.. Não sabia que você não gostava de coisas românticas..

- Você quer me ensinar bons modos? Você come de boca aberta, arrota em público.. Preciso continuar? Eu adoro coisas românticas.. Mas, adoro ainda mais quando elas são verdadeiras né?

- E você saí com esse cabelo despenteado todo dia e nem por isso eu falo nada. Ué.. E as minhas não são?

- O-oque? Cabelo despenteado? Eu tento ficar a mulher mais bonita para você, e você me fala isso? Diferente de você, que nem se dá ao luxo de tentar se arrumar. Bem.. Você ficar olhando para uma mulher toda vez depois de dizer algo romântico.. Não parece ser verdadeiro.

- Para se arrumar e se vestir bem.. Não precisa ficar horas se arrumando. A gente sempre se atrasa nos compromissos por sua causa. Eu estava olhando para elas.. Para ver o quanto sua beleza supera as delas.

- Me desculpe por ser uma mulher. Acho que você não sabe como uma é, né? Porque nunca chegou a ter um compromisso sério com uma. Aham, tá bom que é isso. Agora fico pensando.. Se isso que você fala é mentira.. Será que tem outras coisas que você fala que também é mentira? Como por exemplo quando você fala que vai derrotar youkai.. Será que você vai se encontrar com alguma outra mulher?

- E você já teve vários, né? Não é atoa. Do jeito que é escandolosa, ciumenta e reclamona. Hmm.. Você acha isso? Nossa.. Para você chegar a pensar isso. Você deve fazer nada o dia todo. No seu susposto trabalho, você fica sem fazer nada lá é?

- Melhor ser escandolosa, ciumenta e reclamona.. Do que ser galinha, cínico e mentiroso. Pode ter certeza que no meu trabalho faço muito mais coisa do que você, no seu "suposto" trabalho.. Se isso é um trabalho. Se bobiar é o Inuyasha é quem mata todos os youkais e você só fica tarando as outras mulheres. E eu penso nisso.. Porque eu te amo, quando a gente ama alguém, pensamos nesse alguém na maior parte do nosso dia.

- Oh sim.. Porque tem muito mistério em arrumar e vender flores. Você no meu lugar.. Não aguentaria 1 dia. Pois, se lembra quando a gente estava atrás do Naraku? Sempre que acontecia alguma coisa com você.. Era eu quem te salvava. Você sozinha numa batalha, não consegue fazer nada. Não precisa pensar o dia todo.. Tem momentos e momentos. Não tem como pensar em alguém quando você está furando um monstro que está na sua frente. Você não entende.. Porque não conseguiria ao menos furar um youkai.

- Ah.. Me desculpe por ser um estorvo para você! Olha quem fala.. Do jeito que é galinha. Dúvido você ficar um dia atendendo as clientes sem dar em cima de nenhuma. Arrumar pratileiras e mais pratileiras.. E quando chegar em casa.. Arrumar a bagunça que o marido fez em casa.

- Quer saber.. Se eu fosse você!_ - Diziam os dois ao mesmo tempo._

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro, gostaria de avisar que vou começar a responder as reviews. rs Então, vamos lá?

* * *

**Rinzinha-chan**

Own, que bom que gosto! *-* Espero que a continuação continue te agradando e você continue acompanhando essa história. xD

**Nathi Duarte**

FLOOOOOOOOOOOR. \o qq

Relaxa, tudo bem, suas reviews sempre são dignas. xDD

Realmente.. Kouga feio. u_u Nem com a Ayame ele sossega o rabo. KKKKKKKKK

Continue acompanhando viu? Se não... Bolada em você /pou

IRHWGOWJGWJGPOWEPFJOH brimks. Mas, brigado por acompanhar xD

Beeeeijão \o

**Baby Lady Rin-chan**

Né? Miroku e Inuyasha assanhados! u_u KKKKKKKKKK

E.. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! \o/ E..² Aqui tá a continuação. xD Espero que continue te agradando também. \o/

Respondendo sua PS OJFEOGJWOGJPWOEJH

Né? Kagome e Sango são outras assanhadas, diz ae. u_u qqq KKKKKKKK

Brigado por estar acompanhando a fic, flor. \o/

Beeeijão. \o

* * *

**N/A:²** Então.. Review? Ficarei bem feliz, e trarei para vocês mais rápido os capítulos! \o/ Continuem comigo manolada, depois dos reclames do plimplim voltamos com mais... UM BEEEEIJO GORDO!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK -N

Essa parte vocês podem ignorar. xDDD

Jaa, nee! \o


	6. Afinal, quem é quem aí?

**N/A:** Desculpa pela demora, é que graças a esse erro do FFnet, não consegui postar. DD: Consegui agora graças a Nathi Duarte, brigado flor. *-* rs

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 6** - _Afinal, quem é quem aí?_

* * *

_No meio de uma discussão, acabam falando uma coisa sem querer. Mas, se tornou realidade. E agora?  
Depois dessa tal frase dos 4.. Sentiam algo estranho.. Meio que uma tremedera no corpo. Mas, segundos depois.._

- O que houve? E por que tô me olhando no espelho? _- Dizia Kagome._

- Por que to olhando pro meu corpo? _- Inuyasha ficava confuso._

- Pera aí.. _- Kagome colocava suas mãos para frente, vendo aquelas mãos grandes e unhas enormes afiadas. _- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- Ah, não.._ - Inuyasha pegava no seu cabelo. Via que estava todo liso e.. PRETO._ - Eu estou na forma humana? _- Só que.. Ao ver suas mãos, via aquelas mãos sensíveis, e unhas feitas. _- Tá.. Isso é estranho.

- Nós trocamos de corpos?

_Enquanto isso, aonde estava Miroku e Sango.._

- Que truque foi esse, Miroku? Por que você está tão parecido comigo? _- Perguntava Sango._

- Não foi nenhum truque..

- Hm? _- Ela colocava a mão para trás, pegando em seu cabelo. E percebia que quase não tinha cabelo para pegar._ - CADÊ O MEU CABELO? NÃAAAAO!

- Tá aqui!_ - Ele pegava no cabelo, colocando-o para frente._

- O que você está fazendo com ele?

- Não percebeu?

- O que?

- Nós trocamos de corpo.

- O QUE? _- Ela olhava para baixo, colocando as mãos em seus seios, mas não tinha nenhum seio ali para pegar. _- Não pode ser.. Como isso aconteceu?

- Não faço a mínima idéia! Foi logo depois que nós dissemos a mesma frase..

- Frase..?

- Sim! "Se eu fosse você!".

- Ah sim, foi mesmo.. _- Ela colocava uma mão embaixo de seu queixo._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Aaaah, maldição! Como faremos para trocar de novo? _- Perguntava Inuyasha._

- Se eu soubesse não acha eu já teria te falado?

- JÁ SEI!

- O que?

- Vamos nos afastar um do outro.. Depois, corremos em direção um do outro. E nos batemos. Heh! Sou um gênio! _- Ele cruzava os braços, fechando os olhos.. Abrindo um sorriso de vitorioso._

- ... Não estou surpresa de você ter tido uma idéia tão idiota como essa.. Afinal, vindo de você.. Não é nenhuma novidade.

- Aé, senhorita esperteza.. Tem alguma idéia melhor?

_Ficava uns segundos de silêncio._

- Tá, vamos tentar sua idéia! _- Ela dava uns passos para trás, se afastando do hanyou. De frente pra ele._

- Heh! _- Fazia a mesma coisa, dava uns passos para trás. Também, de frente pra ela._

- No 3..

- Ok! _- Confirmava Inuyasha._

- 1... _- Kagome começava a contar._

- .. 2.. _- Continuava o outro._

- ... 3! _- Diziam ao mesmo tempo, em seguida começavam a correr em direção um do outro._

_E ao se baterem, caíam no chão. Kagome passava a mão em sua testa._

- ITAAAAAI!_ - Fechava um dos olhos._

- Heh! Pelo menos funcionou, né..? _- Estava olhando para baixo, e ao levantar seu olhar. Olhando para Kagome.. Ou melhor.. _- Ah, não..

- Hm?_ - A morena também estava olhando para baixo, levantando seu olhar. -_ Aaaaaah! Essa dor toda serviu para nada? _- Via que ele ainda estava em seu corpo._

- Tsc.. E agora?_ - Perguntava Inuyasha, se levantando. Depois, esticava sua mão para Kagome. Ajudando-a a levantar._

- O-obrigada! _- Pegava na mão dele, levantando._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Tive uma idéia!_ - Miroku levantava os braços._

- Vamos ver.. Diga qual é..

- Bem... Se a gente trocou de corpos logo após de ter dito a mesma frase.. Quem sabe, se a gente disser de novo enquanto...

- .. Enquanto?

- Nos abraçamos! _- Ele sorria com os olhos brilhando._

- E porque necessariamente abraçando?

- Quer ficar presa no meu corpo pra sempre mesmo?_ - Ele cruzava os braços, fechando os olhos._

- Aii, ok ok... _- Se aproximava dele. Abrindo os braços._

- Ae! _- Abria os olhos, abrindo os braços também. Por fim, abraçava-a._ - Agora..

- Só pra constar, ainda estou com raiva de você, ok? Mas vamos lá.. No 3!

- 1.. _- O moreno começava a contar._

- ... 2... _- Sango continuava._

- ... 3! Se eu fosse você! _- Diziam ao mesmo tempo._

_Só que.._

- Será que funcionou? _- Perguntava Miroku, ainda abraçado com ela._

- Er.. Tem que me soltar primeiro né.

- Ah sim, gomen! Hehe! _- Soltava ela, colocando uma mão atrás de sua cabeça, rindo sem jeito. Até que.._ - Pera ae.. Esse cabelo..

- Não diga.. _- Após se soltar dele, o olhava de cima a baixo. E via que de nada adiantou aquilo._

- Ah, não.. Mas..

- Mas?

- Consegui um abraço seu! _- Ele sorria._

- ... Miroku... _- Uma gota aparecia atrás da cabeça de sango, enquanto abaixava-a._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Kagome.. Inuyasha... O que houve com vocês? _- Alguém se aproximava deles._

- Hmm.. Essa voz.. _- Dizia Kagome._

- .. Velha Kaede!

- Eu ouvi uns gritos, o que houve? _- Perguntava Kaede._

- Hehe! Nada, Kaede-Sama! _- Kagome colocava uma mão atrás da cabeça, rindo sem jeito._

- Kaede-Sama? Você nunca me chamou assim.. Inuyasha.. Está bem? Com febre? _- Ela colocava a mão na testa dele(a)._

" É melhor ninguém saber que estamos assim, para não causar tumulto.. " Hehe, Kaede-Sa-m-ma.. Com licença um instante.. _- Ele pegava na mão de Kagome, puxando ela para uma distância dali._

- O que? _- Perguntava ela._

- Você quer que ela descubra que estamos assim?

- E o que tem?

- Agora é só ela.. Depois o resto da vila.. E isso vai causar muito tumulto. Além do mais.. Podem achar que estamos loucos.

- É.. Pensando por esse lado.

- É melhor a gente fingir ser o outro por enquanto..

- Hai! _- Ela confirmava com a cabeça._

_Então, voltaram aonde estava a Kaede._

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N-nada, Kaed-.. Quer dizer.. Velha Kaede!

- Hm.. Então.. A festa vai começar logo logo, né? Vocês devem estar ansiosos.. Haha. _- Ela abria um sorriso.  
_  
" A festa! " _- Os dois tiveram o mesmo pensamento.. E olharam um para o outro. Com os olhos arregalados._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Bem.. Já que vamos ter que ficar assim até achar um jeito de destrocar.. Vou te dar umas dicas de como ser eu.. Para que ninguém perceba.. Dica número 1! Ande sempre com as costas retas, se não fica parecendo um débil mental corcunda!

- S-sango-Chan.. _- Fechava os olhos, ficando sem jeito com aquilo._

- Dica número 2! S-.. Hm? _- Ela olhava para o lado, vendo alguém se aproximando._

- Konichiwa! _- Uma moça de cabelos longos pretos se aproximava mais deles._

- Essa voz.. _- Dizia Sango._

- Konichiwa, Rin-Chan! _- Miroku indagava, com um sorriso._

" Rin-Chan é a dona desse lugar? "_ - Pensava Sango._

- Miroku-San? _- Olhava para Sango com a cabeça meio inclinada._

" Essa Sango.. " _- Miroku pensava enquanto cutucava ela._

- H-hm.. Ah sim.. Kochichiwa, Rin-Chan! _- Sorria._

- Estava perdido nos pensamentos? Não é para menos.. Já que hoje vocês fazem 10 anos de casados! Lembro-me como fosse ontem.. _- Ela cruzava os olhos, e olhava para o nada, com os olhos brilhando._

- R-Rin-Chan.. _- Os dois ficaram meio sem graça com aquilo. Aparecendo uma gota em cima da cabeça de cada um._

_- _Tudo bem, tudo bem.. Já passou.._- Balançava um pouco a cabeça, voltando a olhar para eles._

- Então.. Rin-Chan, como anda o Sesshoumaru-San? _- Perguntava Sango._

- Está bem! Aparece pouco, pois anda ocupado, derrotando youkai em vários lugares..

- Hm.. Diga a ele que mandamos lembranças! _- Sorria._

- Digo sim, arigato! _- Ela sorria junto._ - Bem.. Tenho que ir, hora de alimentar os animais.. Jaa nee! _- Rin se virava, acenando para eles. Saindo dali._

- Miroku.. Por que não me contou que a Rin-Chan era dona daqui?

- Você perguntou? _- Fechava os olhos, cruzando os braços._

- Tsc..

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Depois.. Eles saiam dali. Voltando para sua casa. Afinal, já estava quase na hora da festa. Só que mais uma vez, chegavam ao mesmo tempo. Os casais se aproximavam._

- Er.. Temos que contar algo para vocês.. _- Comentava Kagome._

- Nós também temos! _- Dizia Sango._

- É melhor a gente dizer lá dentro.. Vamos entrar.. _- Inuyasha falava._

- S-sim! _- Diziam os 4 ao mesmo tempo._

_Depois de entrarem na casa..._

- SANGO-CHAN, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR! _- Kagome começava a falar._

- "Sango-Chan"? Inuyasha nunca me chama assim.. Ah, não me diga que..

- Miroku..? Ela estava falando com a Sango.. Oh, não.._ - Dizia Inuyasha._

- Aaaah, eu to entendendo mais nada! Quem é quem aqui?_ - Perguntava Miroku._

- Vocês também trocaram de corpos?_ - Perguntava Sango._

- Hai! Vocês também? _- Respondia Kagome._

- Uhum! Estavámos no meio de uma discussão, e...

- Heh! Disseram ao mesmo tempo "se eu fosse você!" né?_ - Perguntava Inuyasha, com os braços cruzados._

- Como sabia?_ - Sango olhava para ele._

- Aconteceu da mesma forma com a gente.. _- Ele continuava falando._

- O que vamos fazer? _- Perguntava Kagome._

- Parece que temos que ficar assim na festa de hoje.._ - Miroku falava._

- Falando nisso.. _- Kagome pegava na mão de Inuyasha, vendo o relógio que estava no pulso dele.. Vendo o horário. _- Olha a hora! Está quase na hora! Não temos tempo para ficar aqui pensando.. Temos que nos arrumar..

- Sim! _- Respondiam ao mesmo tempo._

_Por fim.. Eles subiram as escadas, começando a se arrumar.  
Após de mais ou menos 1 hora, desciam novamente.  
.. Já estando os 4 na sala._

- Sango-Chan.. Quer dizer.. Miroku-Sama, você está linda! Haha. _- Kagome dizia._

- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado! _- Fechava os olhos. Miroku, que estava no corpo de Sango.. Estava vestindo um vestido longo de cor vermelho forte, o cabelo estava preso num coque, uma maquiagem de cor vermelha também, só que mais escuro, e um sapato de salto alto, de cor preta._

- Hahaha! É sim, eu estou rindo! _- Inuyasha começava a caçoar do outro._

- Quer falar o que de mim? Já olhou pra você?

- Er.. _- Inuyasha, estando no corpo de Kagome.. Estava usando um vestido curto, de cor branca, com detalhes pretos. Maquiagem de cor branca também. E por fim, o sapato branco também._

- Ah, parem com isso. Vocês estão lindas! Haha. _- Dizia Kagome, meio que rindo. A mesma, que estava no corpo de Inuyasha.. Estava usando uma camisa branca, com um terno preto por cima, e uma gravata preta também. Com uma calça comprida, de cor preta. E o cabelo preso numa trança._

- E eu, como estou? _- Sango colocava as mãos na cintura, sorrindo, enquanto fechava os olhos. A mesma estava usando vestindo a mesma que Inuyasha, só a parte do cabelo era diferenta.. Pois o dela(e) estava todo penteado para trás._

- Está linda! _- Dizia Kagome._

- Haha, arigato!

- Então.. Como vamos fazer? Tem dois lugares que marcamos para dar a festa, e logo logo as pessoas vão chegar num dos dois lugares. Não temos como desmarcar! _- Dizia Inuyasha._

- Eu e o Miroku vamos para um lugar.. Você e a Kagome-Chan vão para o outro? _- Sugeria Sango._

- Hm.. Pode ser. Qual dois dois vão para o sítio?_ - Perguntava Kagome._

- Já que foi o Inuyasha quem escolheu o lugar.. Acho nada mais justo, do que ser ele à ir lá. Haha. _- Miroku cruzava os braços, fechando os olhos. Meio que rindo._

- Eu concordo! _- Dizia Sango._

- Inuyasha.. _- Kagome olhava para ele, com um olhar meio que de raiva._

- Hehe!_ - Dizia sem jeito._ - Tudo bem, tudo bem.. Vamos?

- Haaai! _- Se aproximavam da porta, depois saíam da casa, Kagome dando braço pra Inuyasha e Sango dando braço pra Miroku. Indo cada um para cada lado, pois a casa de Kaede ficava para um lado e o sítio para o outro._

- Boa sorte para vocês! _- Dizia Sango. Olhando para trás._

- Arigato! Para vocês também! _- Dizia Kagome, também olhando para trás._

- Iremos precisar! Haha.

* * *

**N/A:** Respondendo as reviews..

**Rika Cardoso**

haha, né? D: Se eles ficassem de boca calada, seria melhor. u_u Mas, aí não teria tanta graça para nós, certo? haha :P

Vão sim. Muahahaha xD Como você falou, agora vão aguentar as consequências. \o KKKKKKK

Ah, sobre isso.. Não se preocupe! *-* E que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também. \o

Beijos. \o

**Rinzinha-chan**

hahahaha, pois é. x_x Ninguém acredita quando falo que sou menino. D: Que tenso. xD

Então.. Fico feliz que tenha curtido! *-* Tomara que curta esse também. \o

beijos \o

**Nathi Duarte**

hahaha, riu da discussão também é? Que feio, rir das desgraças dos outros. xDD KKKKKKKK -N

Ah sim. o_o Seu vício. xD Sua viciada. u_u /pou KKKKKKKK -Q

Sim, agora que eles vão trocar de corpos. *-* rs Bem, eu acho que todos vão aprender uma lição com isso. xD Ah, mas elas já estão tão acostumadas com o fail dos seus maridos, que se revoltaram. hahahaha xD

Oxi. o_o KKKKKKK Vai lá, espero que ache esses objetos. [?] -q

Mas, que bom que curtiu o capítulo, espero que goste desse também *-*

beijos flor. \o

**Eliana**

Opa *-* Hahaha, que bom que gostou, fico feliz. \o/

Ixii, vão aprontar um tanto ainda. xD Espero que fique aqui conosco para conferir! *-* hehe

beijos \o

**Baby Lady Rin-chan**

Sim. D: Mas.. Eles estão a 10 anos juntos, uma hora a cabeça explode. Haha E também.. Se tivessem se desculpado assim tão rápido.. Qual graça teria para nós? xD Que queremos rir das desgraças deles. Muahahaha *risada malígna* :P

hahaha, sim, sou um boy. xDD KKKKKKKKK Todos acham que sou uma girl, e quando falo que sou boy ninguém acredita. :S Tadinho de mim. ç_ç *Momento emo; vai chorar num canto sozinho*

tá, chega. KKKKKKKKK bem, espero que curta esse capítulo. \o/

beijos. \o

* * *

**N/A:** Aiii gente, 5 reviews. *-* Muito obrigado, mesmo. \o/ Não fazem idéia de quanto fico feliz por ver que vocês estejam gostando da fic! *-*

Obrigado à todos que deixaram review, e que continuam acompanhando! ;3 Espero que continuem comigo, para ver as surpresas que essa fic ainda nos espera. xDD

Jaa, nee! \o


	7. Na festa P1  Versão InuKag

**N/A:** Bem.. Tive um desanimo para postar esse capítulo.. Pela falta de reviews. x_x Mas, espero que isso mude, né? \o Por isso estou postando aqui de novo. xD Espero que gostem! :3 E, um aviso.. Esse capítulo será dividido em 4 partes. Duas serão somente do Inuyasha e Kagome. E os outros dois serão do Miroku e Sango.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 7** - _Na festa.. P1 ( Versão InuKag )_

* * *

- Vamos lá!

_E lá estavam eles.. Entrando no local aonde ocorreria a festa.  
Inuyasha e Kagome logo ao entrar no sítio.. Umas pessoas já iam em sua direção, para falar com eles._

- Acho que chegamos um pouco atrasados.. _- Inuyasha dizia baixo._

- Você acha?_ - A outra respondia._- Estão vindo...

- Eu sei!

- Essa voz..

- Hai!

- Bem vindos ao meu sítio.. E.. Parabéeeens, Kagome-Chan, Inuyasha-San! _- Rin era a primeira a falar com o casal._

- .. Rin-Chan? _- Dizia Kagome inclinando a cabeça. Logo depois, direcionava seu olhar para Inuyasha.. Um olhar mortal._ " Porque ele não me conto que a Rin-Chan era dona daqui? " _- Pensava._

- Hehe! _- Ele colocava a mão atrás de sua cabeça, rindo sem jeito._

- O que houve, Inuyasha? _- Rin perguntava. Mas, via que ele não respondia. _- .. Inuyasha-San?

" .. Kagome.. " _- Enquanto Inuyasha pensava, cutucava ela de leve._

- A-ah! Hahaha. Desculpe! Arigato, Rin-Chan! _- Ela sorria._

- .. Inuyasha pedindo desculpas, obrigado.. Sorrindo.. Ele realmente deve estar muito feliz.. _- A outra pensava, enquanto colocava uma mão debaixo do queixo, virando para um lado._

- H-hehe, Rin-Chan.._ - Uma gota aparecia atrás da cabeça de Kagome._

- Então.. Aproveitem! Meu sítio, nosso sítio! Ok? _- Rin dizia sorrindo._

- Arigato!_- Os dois sorriam._

Logo depois.. Outras pessoas apareciam.

- KAGOMEE-CHAN! _- Uma moça ruiva corria até ela._

- E-eu? Impressão sua. Hohoho! _- Colocava as mãos na cintura, começando a rir forçadamente._

- Parabéeens! _- Por fim, abraçava ela._

- Ayame-Sama! _- Dizia Kagome._

- Inuyasha.. Desde quando você me chama de "Ayame-Sama"? _- Ela abraçada com Kagome, olhava o outro._

- Hahaha! Vou deixar vocês conversarem.. Hahaha! _- Ela ria sem jeito, saindo dali devagar._

- Então.. Kagome-Chan, você deve estar muito feliz né? _- Voltava com o olhar pra ela._

" Ela é sempre grudenta assim com a Kagome? " Hehe, está um pouco de calor, não está? _- Ele devagar empurrava ela._ - Então, estou sim, muito feliz!_ - Colocava um sorriso forçado no rosto._

- Kagome-Chan, está diferente.. _- Olhava-a com a cabeça inclinada._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- E-ei, c-cara de cachorro! _- Ficava meio sem jeito com aquilo._

- Ufa, essa foi quase! _- Dizia Kagome, perto da mesa de bebidas._

- Ei, cara de cachorro!

- Kouga-Kun? _- Ela olhava para trás._

- "Kouga-Kun"?

- Quer dizer.. Lobo fedido! _- Ela colocava as mãos na cintura, tentando fitá-lo com um olhar intimidador._

- Tá, né.. Enfim.. Vim aqui te dar os parabéns! E pedir desculpas pelo aquele outro dia no restaurante.. _- Com essas palavras, Kouga meio que corava, pois pedir desculpas não era típico dele._

- Kouga... _- Ela ficava totalmente surpresa._

- Então.. _- Ele lentamente estendia uma mão para frente, virando um pouco o rosto._

- Haha! Arigato! E.. Sobre aquele dia, está tudo bem.. _- Ela colocava uma de suas mãos para frente também, pegando na mão dele, apertando-a._

- Heh! _- Apertava também._

- Ah, não precisa ter vergonha! _- Kagome ria um pouco com aquilo. Logo, ainda segurando a mão do Kouga, puxava-o para si. Dando-lhe um abraço._

- O que faz aqui, Sesshoumaru? _- Perguntava Inuyasha._

- Então, eu vou procurar pelo Inuyasha.. A gente se vê por aí, Ayame-S-sama! _- Sorria um pouco forçado. Depois, se virava para o lado, começando a andar em frente. Olhando por ali para ver se encontrava Kagome. Por fim.. Encontrava.. Só que..._

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo? _- Inuyasha dizia baixo, com um pouco de raiva._

- M-me solta, seu nojento!_- Tentava sair do abraço._

- Hai hai! _- Soltava ele. Rindo._

- Realmente, você está muito estranho hoje.. _- Saía dali lentamente, fitando-o com um olhar de medo._

- I-impressão sua! H-hahaha! _- Ria, colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça._

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, mulher? _- Inuyasha se aproximava dela._

- Hm, Inuyasha? _- Olhava para trás._

- Não finja que nada aconteceu, eu vi!

- Ah, tá falando sobre o abraço? É que ele veio aqui desejando parabéns, e pedindo desculpas por aquele dia do restaurante..

- O Kouga? Pedir desculpas.. Para mim? Aham, eu acredito.. _- Cruzava os braços, olhando para o lado._

- É sério! Acha que eu ia tentar algo com ele estando no seu corpo? Se fosse para tentar algo, seria melhor se fosse com o meu né?_ - Falava em um tom irônico._

- Tá tá.. _- Se virava para ela novamente, abrindo os braços._

- Bobo! Haha._ - Abria os braços também.. Indo abraçá-lo. Só que antes disso acontecer, algo aparecia no meio deles. Como se fosse um.. Cajado.._

- Olá, Inuyasha.. Kagome!

- Hm? _- Olhavam para baixo._ - Jaken-San?_ - Diziam ao mesmo tempo._

- Já falei oi! _- Ele fechava os olhos._

- O que faz aqui sem o Sesshoumaru?

- Sem? _- Olhava para o lado._

- Inuyasha.. Kagome...

- Essa voz.. _- Dizia Inuyasha._

- Sesshoumaru! _- Indagava Kagome. Enquanto os dois olhavam para o lado._

- Eu já falei oi!

- Er.._ - Outra gota aparecia atrás da cabeça deles._

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Sesshoumaru-Sama! _- Dava outro beijo na bochecha dele._

- Vim desejar parabéns para meu irmão e para sua esposa.. _- Dizia no tom frio de sempre._

- Você é mesmo o Sesshoumaru? _- Inuyasha o olhava meio desconfiado._

- É que.. _- No meio das palavras do Sesshoumaru, alguém aparecia atrás dele._

- Olá.. De novo! _- Dizia Rin, colocando as mãos em cima dos ombros de Sesshoumaru, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado._

- Quem diria hein Sesshoumaru.._ - Inuyasha cruzava os braços, olhando para ele com um olhar de "Quem diria"._

- Inuyasha.. Faça sua mulher calar a boca, ou eu mesmo terei que calar! _- O olhava com um olhar mortal._

- Sesshoumaru-Sama.. _- Dizia Rin._

- Ok ok.. Faça sua mulher pensar antes de falar, para não ter briga e/ou desentendimento depois.. _- Fechava os olhos._

- Melhorou! Haha. _- A morena fechava os olhos, sorrindo. Dando um beijo na bochecha dele._

- Foi isso mesmo que eu vi? _- Os dois olhavam para Sesshoumaru com os olhos arregalados._

- Enfim.. _- O youkai começava a se virar, só que antes.. Rin dizia algo em seu ouvido, fazendo ele parar._- Mas eu já falei!

- Falou não!

- Tudo para acabar com isso.. _- Virando de novo para os dois que estava sua frente._

- Ele vai falar, ele vai falar!_ - Inuyasha e Kagome, juntavam suas mãos, ficando com os olhos brilhando._

- P-p-p... _- Olhava para Rin, que confirmava com a cabeça. Voltava com seu olhar para o casal, fechando os olhos._ - Parabéns pelos 10 anos de casados! _- Indagava essas palavras, no mesmo tom frio de sempre._

- Ele disse, ele disse! _- Ainda com os olhos brilhando._

- Esse é o Sesshoumaru-Sama! _- Dizia Jaken._

- Hm.. _- Ele abria os olhos, olhando Jaken com um olhar mortal._- Não está esquecendo de nada, Jaken?

- A-ah sim!_ - Ele se curvava para os dois, fechando os olhos. _- Parabéns! _- Depois, se aproximava do Sesshoumaru._

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Sesshoumaru-Sama! _- Dava outro beijo na bochecha dele._

" Grr.. " _- Esse foi o pensamento de Inuyasha._ - M-mas, Inuyasha querido.. Se esqueceu daquele dia que foi você quem me ajudou a me vestir.. Daquele não.. Daqueles. _- Ele sorria, olhando para ela também._

- Hm..._ - Se virava, saindo dali. Logo depois, Jaken o seguia. Ficando só Rin ali._

- Rin-Chan, o que fez com ele? _- Perguntava Kagome._

- Como assim?

- Nunca que o Sesshoumaru ia falar algo daquele tipo.. _- Inuyasha cruzava os braços, fechando os olhos._

- Ah-.. _- Antes que começasse a falar.._

- Rin! _- Sesshoumaru olhava para trás._

- Haaaai, Sesshoumaru-Sama! Jaa nee! _- Olhava para os dois com um sorriso, depois, se virava.. Indo até Sesshoumaru._

- Rin-Chan conseguiu fazer o impossível!_ - Dizia Inuyasha._

- É.. Mas, parece que seu irmão está feliz.. Olhe! _- Dizia Kagome._

- Hm? _- Inuyasha abria os olhos, vendo Rin pegando no braço dele. _- É.._ - Voltava a fechar os olhos._

- Inuyasha, deveria ficar feliz pelo seu irmão..

- Mas e-.. _- Era interrompido._

- Por que está chamando a Kagome de Inuyasha, Inuyasha? _- Outra pessoa se aproximava dali._

- Kikyou-Sama! _- Dizia Kagome._

- "Sama"?

- Quer dizer.. Kikyou!

- Hmm.. Oi! _- Olhava para Kagome de cima baixo. Depois voltava a olhar o Inuyasha, de cima baixo também._

- Er... _- Não entendiam aquela olhada dela._

- Estão bem vestidos.. Kagome, você quem vestiu o Inuyasha? _- Falava meio que segurando umas risadas._

- Haha! _- Kagome ria um pouco. Só que logo depois, era cutucada de novo por Inuyasha._

- Haha, mas o Inuyasha sabe se vestir sozinho.. Kikyou.. S-sama. Até às vezes ele me ajuda com umas roupas.. _- Dizia Inuyasha._

- Sério?

- Hehe! _- Kagome aproximava sua face ao ouvido dele._ - Não força! _- Voltava a afastar a face. _- Ah, mas tenho que confessar.. Que na maioria das vezes, é a Kagome que me veste mesmo. Haha. _- Olhava para ele._

" Grr.. "_- Esse foi o pensamento de Inuyasha._ - M-mas, Inuyasha querido.. Se esqueceu daquele dia que foi você quem me ajudou a me vestir.. Daquele não.. Daqueles._- Ele sorria, olhando para ela também._  


* * *

**N/A:** Respondendo as únicas duas reviews. xDD

* * *

**Eliana**

Você achou super confuso? o_o Por que? D: Se continuar achando confuso, me diga, ok? :3

E sobre o error do .. Sua amiga já conseguiu resolver?

Então.. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, por mais que tenha achado confuso. xDD

Beijos. \o

**Wanessa Rosimerenft **

Oii. \o/

Então.. Tá gostando desse mundo de fanfics? xD Eu adoro! Acho incrível! *-* Espero que tenha gostado, e que a gente se esbarre muito ainda por aí. xDD

E... Que bom que achou isso da fic! *-* Fico contente. \o Espero que continue acompanhando! :3

Beijos. \o

* * *

**N/A:** Então.. É isso. Espero que nesse capítulo eu receba mais reviews, né? *-* Vocês, depende somente de vocês, meus caros amigueenhos.. O tio aqui merece? ç_ç KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK -N

Agora é sério.. Mandem review, que fará meu dia mais feliz! (R) -Q

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo! \o


	8. Na festa P2  Versão InuKag

**N/A:** Primeiramente.. Muito obrigado pelas reviews! *-* Elas me motivaram a continuar com essa fic. x3 Melhor dizendo.. São elas quem move essa fic. \o Enfim.. Boa leitura! :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 7** - _Na festa.. P2 ( Versão InuKag )_

* * *

" O que o Inuyasha pensa que está fazendo? " _- Pensamento este da Kagome. -_ Kagome, amor.. Não precisa mentir.. Todos sabem que você se veste muito bem sozinha! Eu que sou meio..

- Ok ok.. O que está acontecendo aqui?_ - Kikyou interrompia._

- Hm? _- Os dois olhavam para ela._

- O que deu em vocês?

- É-é.. N-nada! É apenas felicidade isso! Não é, Kagome querida?_ - Dizia Kagome, sem jeito._

- C-claro! _- Ele respondia._

- Hmm.. Enfim.. Parabéns para vocês dois, pelos 10 anos de casados.

- Arigato! _- Agradeciam juntos._

Logo depois, ela saía dali.  
Depois.. Falaram com o outro pessoal da vila.  
Após umas horas, estava mulheres de um lado, homens de outro.

- Ei, Kagome-Chan.. Conta pra gente.. O Inuyasha... _- Falava Ayame._

- Hm?

- Ah, você sabe..

- Não vai sair daqui, Kagome-Chan! _- Dizia Rin._

" O que elas querem dizer? " _- Pensava Inuyasha. _- Vocês querem saber se o Inuyasha...

- Sim, sim! _- Dizia Ayame e Rin juntas._

- Ei.. Diga que quer também, Kikyou-Chan! _- Ayame olhava para ela._

- Tá tá.. Eu quero.. _- Ainda de cara fechada._

" Isso vai ser divertido.. " _- Pensava de novo. _- Então.. O Inuyasha meio que.. _- Começava a se abanar com uma mão._ - Vou te falar.. Uuh!

- NOOOOOOOSSA! _- Dizia Ayame._ - Então ele..

- Por demais! _- Ele respondia._

- Falando nisso, Kagome-Chan.. Sempre quando nos reúnimos, você dava umas dicas para gente, contando das suas experiências com o Inuyasha.. Já que você veio de uma era mais moderna, pode ter coisas novas.. E a gente não sabe..

- D-dicas? " Agora ferrou! Além do mais.. Ela fica contando das nossas intimidades assim? Tsc.. "

- Não se faça de desentendida, Kagome-Chan! A última que você nos falou.. Nos ajudou muito! _- A ruiva falava meio que rindo._

- É.. Bem.. Hoje não tô conseguindo lembrar de mais nenhuma.. " Isso é o que elas conversam? "

- Ah, poxa..

- Ah, Kikyou.. S-sama.. _- Dizia Inuyasha. _- Como as minhas "dicas" te ajudaram.. Se você está.. Sozinha..

- Hm? Você estava com a gente quando ela falou que está de caso com um cara da vila ae.. _- Falava Rin._

- E-estava?

- Não se faça de sonsa, Kagome.. _- Dizia Kikyou._

- A-ah, gomen! Poderiar me contar de novo? Acho que todo esse lance de festa, fez eu esquecer de algumas coisas.. Hehe.

- Hum.. Vou começar desde o começo..

- Ok!

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx **

- Então.. Ontem, eu conheci uma menina.. E vocês sabem que a carne é fraca, né? Haha._ - Dizia Kouga._

- Você traiu a Ayame? _- Perguntava Sesshoumaru._

- Sesshoumaru.. Sesshoumaru.. O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente.. Né, Inuyasha? _- Olhava para ele._

- O-oque? _- Ela não entendia._

- Ah, não se faça de desentendido! Aquela hanyou que você conheceu semana passada.. Rolou alguma coisa?

- C-como assim?

- Inuyasha.. Nós sabemos já do seu passado, não precisa esconder nada da gente.. Né.. Sesshoumaru? _- Olhava para ele agora._

- Sim!

- Viu?

" Aquele Inuyasha.. "_ - Pensava ela._ - Então, aconteceu nada.. Afinal, quem eu amo é a Kagome.. Não enxergo nenhuma outra!

- OOOOH! O que fizeram com você, Inuyasha? _- Perguntava Kouga._

- Hm?

- Você sempre era quem tinha mais histórias para contar. ..

" .. Mais histórias para contar? Ah, ele vai.. "_ - Outro pensamento ela tinha._ - H-hehe! Mas.. E você Sesshoumaru..?

- Ah.. O Sesshoumaru é sem graça.. É todo certinho.. _- Falava Kouga._

- Todo certinho?

- Sim. Você já sabia! Ele falo para a gente que está meio que querendo casar com a Rin..

- S-sério?

- Inuyasha, você é um tapado mesmo! _- Falava Sesshoumaru._

- Ele diz que não quer contar para mais ninguém, só contou para nós. Só irá espalhar a notícia, quando for a hora.. E diga-se de passagem, quando vai ser essa hora.. Sesshoumaru?

- Não te interessa!

- Ah, sim. Então..

- E você, Kouga? _- Perguntava Kagome._

- Bem.. Eu gosto da Ayame.. Só que.. Ela é meio.. Bobinha.. Vocês entendem?

" Tadinha da Ayame-Chan! " _- Tinha outro pensamento. _- Ah sim, entendemos... Haha.

- Haha._ - Os dois meio que começaram a rir. Menos Sesshoumaru._

- Tsc.._ - Kouga olhava para Sesshoumaru. Mas logo continuava com as risadas._

Por hora, ficaram ali conversando. Até que Kagome se levanta e vai até o banheiro. E quando volta..

- O que é isso? _- Ela dizia baixo._

- Próximo!_ - Dizia Inuyasha. _

- Arrg! _- Kagome se aproximava dele._ - O que você está fazendo?

- Não é obvio? Queda de braço! Ganhei de todo mundo já.. _- Falava mais alto agora. -_ Faltou alguém?

- Essa é a Kagome-Chan? _- Dizia Ayame._

- Eu fui no banheiro durante alguns minutos, quando volto.. Você me vem com essa? OSUWARI! _- Berrava. _

- O que? _- Todos daquele local olhava para ela._

- Heh! _- Inuyasha olhava para ela com um olhar querendo se gabar._

- Venha comigo, agora! _- Dizia baixo._

- Tá tá.. _- Ele se levantava devagar. _- Podem continuar com o que estavam fazendo.. Não é nada demais.. Haha

_E o povo voltavam com o que estavam fazendo.. E Inuyasha e Kagome iam para fora do sítio._

- O que você estava fazendo? _- Perguntava Kagome._

- Não posso mais fazer queda de braço?

- Não usando meu corpo!

- Ops..

- É! Além do mais.. Quem é a tal da hanyou que você conheceu semana passada?

- Aqueles fofoqueiros.. _- Ele olhava para o lado._ - Mas.. _- Voltava a olhá-la. _- Que história é essa de você ficar contando nossas intimidades para elas?

- Quer saber.. Tudo bem, vamos voltar lá para dentro! _- Ela sorria. Se virando, e entrando novamente no sítio._

- Hm? Essa Kagome.. _- Por fim entrava também._

- Pessoal, pessoal.. Queria um pouco da atenção de vocês agora.. _- Ela ia para o outro lado do local, se virando pro povo que estava ali._

- Hm? _- Todos olhavam para ele._

- Estava ensaiando muito para isso.. Irei dançar aqui para vocês! _- Ela falava alto._

- Essa Kagome... _- Falava Inuyasha, bem baixo._

- Isso vai ser divertido! _- Kikyou falava baixo._

- Então.. Vou começar.. _- Se virava de costas._

- 1.. 2.. 3! _- Dava um pulo, se virando novamente para o pessoal._ - Haa! _- Levantava uma de suas pernas até o alto, abrindo os braços._

- Aii, isso deve doer.. -_ Falava kouga._

- Tun tun.. _- Colocava as duas mãos atrás da cabeça, movendo a cintura para frente e para trás. Logo depois, abria os braços novamente, começando a chacoalha-los, e andando um pouco para frente ao mesmo tempo._

" Chega! "_ - Pensava Inuyasha. Depois, corria até onde ela estava. Pegando no braço dela.. E mais uma vez, puxava para fora do sítio._

- O que você fez ali? _- A olhava com raiva._

- Estamos quites!_ - O olhava com raiva também._

- Grr! _- De tanta raiva que estava sentindo, por ela ter feito ele pagar um mico na frente de todo mundo.. Num movimento sem pensar.. Pegava ela pela cintura, puxando-a para si.. Por fim.. Dando-lhe um beijo, um pouco.. Feroz._

* * *

**N/A:** Respondendo as reviews. \o

* * *

**Amanda Taisho**

Ai, que bom! *-*

Espero que não fique mais confusa nos próximos capítulos.. É que é minha primeira vez escrevendo algo desse tipo e tals, daí. :S

E.. Obrigado por dizer isso. x3 Eu também acho que tem gente que lê mas não comenta.. Mas, ao mesmo tempo tem gente que lê e comenta.. Que me faz ficar feliz! \o/

Enfim... Espero que continue acompanhando e que a história continue te agradando, beijos! \o

**Tati Mafort **

Aeae! \o/ Ah, poxa, mais uma que fica um pouco confusa.. ;-; rs Mas.. No fim acabou entendendo tudo né? DD: KKK

Me desculpe por estar um pouco confuso.. É que é minha primeira vez escrevendo sobre troca de corpos e tals, daí. x-x

Será que eles vão dar esse devido valor a elas? xD Do jeito que são bakas! u_u rsrs

Enfim.. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história, e espero que continue acompanhando, beijos! \o

**Nathi Duarte**

NAAAAAAAAAAATHI! \o Realmente.. Foi um pouco tenso. D: Mas, nesse capítulo compensou.. E fiquei feliz de novo! wee *-* -Q É.. Deve ser tenso mesmo.. Mas, espero que eu consiga a confiança deles, né? \o/

Nossa.. 6 reviews no primeiro capítulo? Isso é ruim? xDDD KKKKKK

De fato.. É horrível quando a gente acaba empacando. x-x Eu pelo menos consegui me livar desse mal, amem! KKKKKKKKK /pou

E, que bom que está gostando da fic. xD

Beijos flor \o

**flor de liz **

Tá aí a continuação! *-* rs Espero que goste, beijos. \o

**Baby Lady rin-Chan**

Ah, relaxa flor! :3 ( posso te chamar de flor? xD é mania minha KKKKK ) Eu entendo. \o

Gostou mesmo? wee *-* Espero que goste desse também. \o/

Realmente.. Fazendo fic que um dia a gente chega lá. xDD hahaha E pode deixar.. Não vou desistir dessa fic! *-* Porque acredito que meus leitores não me deixaram na mão. ;-; rsrs Ou será que deixaram? D: KKKKKKK enfim

Beijos \o

* * *

**N/A:** Weeee, 5 reviews! *-* Muito obrigado! \o/ Não sabe o quanto fico feliz. xDD Espero que continuem acompanhando. \o/ Ah é, quase ia me esquecendo.. No próximo capítulo começa a parte do Miroku e a Sango. x3

Enfim.. Beijos, a gente se vê no próximo capítulo! \o/


	9. Na festa P3 Versão MirSan

**N/A:** Cá estou de novo! \o/ Perdão pela demora para trazer o capítulo. :s Mas enfim.. Chega de enrolar.. Está aí, espero que gostem! Boa leitura! \o/

Opa.. Antes.. Gostaria de avisar que.. Eu coloquei nesta fic, um personagem que (infelizmente) morreu no anime, maaaas, na minha fic ela está viva. *-* rs

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 7** - _Na festa.. P3 ( Versão MirSan )_

* * *

_Por fim.. Eles também chegaram no lugar da festa, a casa da Kaede. Eles são.. Miroku e Sango. Quando entraram ali, o lugar estava quieto.. Não só como quieto, como estava escuro também. Não dava para ver ninguém. E um curto diálogo entre eles começavam._

- Será que foi todo mundo para o sítio? _- Pergunta Miroku._

- Eu n-.._ - No meio de suas palavras era interrompida._

- SURPRESA! _- As luzes se acendiam, e várias pessoas saiam de vários lugares.. Com as mãos para o alto._

- AAAH! _- Sango tomava um susto, colocando uma mão em seu peito, se agarrando em Miroku._

- Sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha..

_Um silêncio voltava para aquele recinto. E Sango notava que estava todo mundo olhando para ela._

- Hm? _- Ela não entendia._

- H-hehe, repare como você está.. _- Dizia sussurrando para ela._

- AAAAAH SIM! _- Ela estava com uma mão no peito, boca aberta, agarrada no Miroku, ou melhor.. No seu corpo. E ainda com um pé levantado. _- H-hahaha, então.. Aonde estavámos? _- Ela voltava com sua postura. Rindo sem jeito, com as mãos na cintura._

" Vai ser uma longa noite.. " _- Pensava Miroku._

- .. Enfim, quero ser a primeira a falar com vocês.. Saíam da frente, a casa é minha.. _- Dizia Kaede passando na frente de todos eles._

- Kaede-Sama.. _- Os dois ficavam sem jeito._

- Meus parabéns por tantos anos de casados! _- Ela segurava numa mão de Sango, e outra de Miroku, juntando-as._

- A-arigato!_ - Diziam ao mesmo tempo._

- Que vocês continuem juntos por muito mais tempo, e.. Vocês não estão pensando em filhos não? _- A velha perguntava inocente, sorrindo para eles._

- Er.. _- Uma gota aparecia na cabeça de Miroku._

- Quem sabe depois. Hehe. _- Respondia Sango com um sorriso._

- Hmm.. Eu quero ser a madri-.. _- No meio de suas palavras, começava a tossir, soltando as mãos dos dois.. Colocando uma em seu peito e outra tampando sua boca, virando para o lado._

- E-está bem, Kaede-Sama? _- Perguntava Miroku, colocando uma mão nas costas dela._

- Estou, estou! Arigato, Sango!

- H-heh!

- .. É, melhor vocês arrumarem alguém mais nova para ser madrinha..

- Ainda bem que você sabe, sua velha caquete! _- Uma voz feminina se aproximava dali._

- Essa voz..

- Kagura-San! _- Exclamava Sango._

- Kombawa, e meus parabéns! E, Sango.. _- Ela aproximava sua face ao de Miroku, falando em seu ouvido._ - Cuidado, viu.. _- Sussurrava no ouvido dela(e). Depois, voltava a afastar a face._

- Hm? _- Sango ficava confusa._

- Então.. Como a própria velha disse, é melhor vocês arrumarem alguém mais nova para ser madrinha...

- É, estavámos pens-.. _- Era interrompida._

- Então, poupando o tempo de vocês.. Eu aceito, ok?

- Er.. Kagura-San! _- Uma gota formava atrás da cabeça deles._

- .. Eu já aceitei, não precisa insistir! Que eu acabo ficando sem graça, poxa.._ - Ela falava, mexendo em seu cabelo, virando um pouco a cabeça. Até que.._

- ANEUE! _- Exclamava um garoto correndo até ela, e acabava esbarrando em Kagura._

- Aii, pedir licença não faz tua boca cair, sabia moleque? _- Ela saía dali jogando o cabelo para o lado._

- Kohaku! _- Sango via o irmão e os olhos brilhavam, com isso, ia até ele, abraçando-o forte._

- Er.. Eu também gosto de você, Miroku-Kun.. Mas, queria falar com minha irmã primeiro.. _- Ele dizia batendo de leve nas costas dele, dando-o um abraço._

- A-ah, sim! Me desculpe!_ - Ela se soltava dele, colocando os braços atrás das costas, abaixando a cabeça._

" Eu sempre esqueço que não estou com meu corpo.. " _- Pensava ela._

- Aneue!_- Abraçava forte a irmã._

- K-kohaku! _- Miroku não sabia o que fazer, até receber um olhar mortal de Sango. Então, abraçava o garoto também._

- Estava com saudades, aneue!_ - Se soltava dela. _

- Eu também! _- Dizia Sango, com os olhos brilhando._

- Heh! _- Kohaku ficava sem jeito. _- Também estava com saudades de você, Miroku-Kun..

" Droga! Fiz de novo! "_ - Pensava mais uma vez._

- E-eu também estava, Kohaku! _- Dizia Miroku, com um sorriso meio que forçado no rosto._

- Hm.. Você está diferente, aneue.. Aconteceu alguma coisa? _- No fim de suas palavras, olhava para Sango, com um olhar mortal. Por fim, pegava no braço de Miroku e o afastava um pouco dali._

- Ahm? _- Ela não entendia._

- Me conta aneue, aquele cara fez algum mal para você?_ - Ele falava fechando os punhos._

- O q-que? M-magina, Kohaku! E.. " Já vi que o garoto tem um pé atrás comigo, então, é a minha chance! "_ - Pensava._ - Para falar a verdade.. O Miroku é um homem muito carinhoso, me dá muita atenção, amor, e é sempre muito prestativo! Além de ser um gato! _- Ele juntava as mãos, e seus olhos começavam a brilhar._

- Er.. _- Uma gota aparecia atrás da cabeça de Kohaku._

- Acho que não iria encontrar outro homem que nem ele em nenhum lugar! _- Completava._

- Hmm.. Então tá tudo certo, aneue! Mas, não se esqueça.. Se acontecer alguma coisa, pode falar comigo, tá? _- Falava o garoto, cruzando os braços, ficando um pouco corado._

- Claro! Afinal, você é meu irmãozinhoizinhoizoizinho! _- Ele apertava as bochechas dele._

- A-aneue! _- Ficava super corado com aquilo, e meio constrangido. Por fim, ele empurrava o outro de leve._ - V-vou falar com o Miroku! _- Ele saía dali._

_E Miroku notava que Sango estava olhando para ele. Então, o mesmo dava uma piscada para ela, fazendo um sinal de positivo com a mão. E ela sorri, fechando os olhos._

- Miroku-Kun! _- O garoto exclamava._

- A-ah, oi! _- Dizia meio sem jeito._

- É melhor você não magoar minha irmã! _- Ia se aproximando dele._- Entendeu?

- H-hai! Nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas.. A Sango é maravilhosa, nunca iria arrumar alguém como ela em nenhum lugar._ - Ela falava com os olhos brilhando._

- Hm, ainda bem que sabe! _- Se afastava. _- Hm.. A aneue disse a mesma coisa de você..

- Ela o que?

- Pelo visto vocês se amam mesmo! _- Sorria para Sango._

- Kohaku..

- Ah, olha quem tá aqui! _- Algo subia na cabeça de Kohaku._

- Kirara! _- Os olhos de Sango brilhavam mais uma vez, por fim, pegando a Kirara que estava na cabeça de Kohaku, começando a rodar com ela no ar._

- O que houve? _- Dizia Miroku se aproximando do outro._

- Não sei.. Mas, aneue.. Você não acha que seu marido está um pouco diferente?

- Como assim?

- Está mais.. Alegre, até demais eu acho.

- H-haha! Aí Kohaku, é coisa da sua cabeça!_ - Ficava sem jeito com aquilo, sorrindo sem jeito para ele. Depois, direcionava seu olhar para Sango._

" Tô vendo que daqui a pouco não vai ser só o Kohaku que vai pensar isso de mim.. " _- Pensava._

- Hey, amor.. Olha quem tá aqui! _- Com a Kirara em suas mãos, segurava-a na frente de Miroku._

- Ah, Kirara! _- Antes dele fazer qualquer coisa, a mesma saía das mãos de Sango e pulava em cima da cabeça de Miroku, começando a se esfregar um pouco ali._

- Haha, também estava com saudades suas, Kirara! _- Dizia levantando suas mãos até sua cabeça, tocando nela.. Fazendo carinho._

" Hm.. Que estranho, normalmente é a Sango que fica toda empolgada ao ver a Kirara.. " _- Kohaku pensava, colocando uma de suas mãos em baixo de seu queixo. Olhando para o lado._

- Kohaku? _- Os dois olhavam confuso para ele._

- Ahm? _- Logo voltava a si_. - G-gomen! Vou ali comer alguma coisa.. Depois a gente se vê, aneue, Miroku! _- Acenava para eles, saindo dali._

- Que estranho.. O que deu nele? -_ Perguntava ela._

- O que deu nele? O que deu em você, né?

- O que?

- Você não viu o modo que estava agindo? Toda feminina e alegre, se esquecendo que está no meu corpo.. E eu não sou assim.

- Ah, d-desculpe! _- Ela dizia sem jeito._

- É.. Acho que seu irmão tá desconfiado de algo.

- Por mais que passe algo na cabeça dele.. Eu o conheço, ele fica com isso durante um tempo depois esquece..

- Mas, o problema é.. O que ele pode fazer enquanto está com isso na cabeça? Espalhar para todo mundo?

- Oh.. _- Ela ficava confusa agora._- Ah, Kohaku não faria isso. Acho que a primeira coisa que ele faria seria conversar comigo.

- Comigo você quer dizer né?

- Não exatamente. Pois, se ele estiver mesmo pensando em alguma coisa.. Vai desconfiar de que você não seja eu realmente. Então, viria falar comigo..

- Hm, faz sentido.. _- Ele refletia._

- Enfim.. Não vamos pensar nisso agora.. V-.. _- No meio de suas palavras, ouvia uma voz meio que de criança se aproximando._

- Essa voz.. _- Olhava para trás._

- Saaango, Mirooku! _- Pulava em cima de Miroku._

- Shippou!_ - Exclamava os dois. E Sango pegava Shippou que havia pulado em seus braços._

- Parabéns, amigos! _- O pequeno sorria._

- Arigato, nee! _- Sorriam também._

- Hmm.. _- Shippou olhava fixamente para o rosto de Miroku._- Miroku.. O que é isso?

- Hm?_ - Não entendia._

- No seu rosto. Nem dá para ver quase.. Mas, de perto assim.. Dá para ver.. O que é isso que passou em volta de seus olhos? _- Perguntava confuso._

" Ah não, ela não fez! " _- Miroku começava a ficar com raiva._

- A-ah, i-isso? _- Jogava o Shippou para Miroku. _- Não é n-nada! Hahaha. É porque tenho dormido pouco ultimamente.. Daí acaba ficando essas marcas, sabe como é né? Heh-hehe! _- Ficava totalmente sem jeito. Por fim.._ - Vou no banheiro, já volto! _- Ela saía rapidamente dali, se dirigindo ao banheiro._

- Ahm? O que deu nele, Sango? _- Shippou não entendia nada._

- Ah, isso? Haha, não é nada. Mas.. O que foi exatamente que viu no rosto dele, Shippou?

- Não sei.. Não dava para ver muito. Mas era algo de cor preta, pelo que parecia.

" Preto hm? Não acredito que ela fez isso! "_- Pensava._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Aii, não acredito! Eu coloquei quase nada! E dá para perceber? Ah, não brinca. Miroku vai me matar, certeza! _- Já no banheiro - o qual não tinha ninguém no momento, já perto da torneira, abria-a. Jogando água em seu rosto, e esfregando seus olhos, para tirar aquela maquiagem que ela havia colocado._

- Droga, droga! _- Reclamava baixo._

- AAAAAAH, O QUE É ISSO? UM HOMEM AQUI? _- Uma mulher se assustava ao entrar no banheiro feminino e ver um homem ali._

- Hm? _- Olhava para porta. _- Kagura!

- Miroku-Kun, o que faz no banheiro feminino? _- Se aproximava com um pouco de medo._

- Eu.. E-... Eu.. _- Ficava totalmente sem jeito, acabava corando._

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.. Já sei o que está acontecendo aqui! _- Colocava um braço em cima do ombro dele. _- Você está passando por uns momentos de dúvida né?

- Dúvidas?

- Sim! Não se faça de bobo, Miroku.. Eu notei quando você entrou, da maneira que reagiu com o susto.. Depois, todo alegre com a Kirara.. E agora essa maquiagem em seu rosto..

" Ela não está pensando que eu.. Ou melhor, o Miroku é.. " _- Pensava._ - N-NÃO! -_Com o susto das palavras da outra, ia um pouco para trás._

- Então qual é a explicação para isso tudo?

* * *

**N/A:** Respondendo as reviews. *-*

**Rika Cardoso**

Ah, não tem problema. *-* Bom te ver por aqui de novo. \o/

Gostou? Que bom. *-* Espero que goste desse também. :3

**Amanda Taisho**

Aeae. \o/

Então.. Se eu contar, perde a graça, né? xD haha

Eu não quis dizer que sim nem que não, ok? E sim um.. Talvez. (66 hahaha :P

Beijos \o

**Lillyan**

Opa, bem vinda! \o/

Que bom que está gostando. *-* Espero que continue conosco aqui. xD

Aproveite o capítulo! :3

**Anny Taishou**

Opa. *-* Aaah, sério? Obrigado mesmo. *-*

* * *

**N/A:** Prontinho! \o/ Então.. Gostaram da Kagura na fic? \o/ Eu adoro muuuito ela, então.. Não podia deixá-la de fora. s2s2 *-*

Muito obrigado a quem me mandou reviews, eu já falei, mas falarei de novo.. Isso me faz muito feliz. \o/

Enfim.. Espero bastante review, viu? xDD

Ah.. Quase ia me esquecendo.. Eu escrevi uma drabble esses dias.. Quem se interessar, o nome é "She's so Lucky", é sobre a Kagome. Quem gostar, por favor, mandem review! *-* Estou pensando se faço uma fic baseado nessa drabble, e isto só depende de vocês. xDD haha

Acho que esqueci de mais nada. o_o hehe

Até o próximo capítulo, minna! Jaa nee! \o


	10. Na festa P4 Versão MirSan

**N/A:** Kooooombawa! \o/ Bem... Por mais que eu não tenha recebido muitas reviews nesse capítulo de novo. rs Estou trazendo mais um capítulo. u_u Não vou desistir dessa fic. T_T Gente.. Se vocês não estão gostando, pode dizer, viu? Precisa ficar com medo não. Não mordo. xD haha E pooor favor.. Quem está lendo e está gostando.. Maaande review! D: Como vou saber se estou agradando se não receber a review de vocês? Como posso deixar a fic melhor? Então.. Conto com vocês, viu? s2

Boa leitura! ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi. E sobre o pedaço da música que coloquei, é da música "_Dearest_" da Ayumi Hamasaki.

* * *

**Capítulo 7** - _Na festa.. P4 ( Versão MirSan )_

* * *

- N-não dá para mim te contar.. Você.. Não vai.._ - Falava bem baixo, abaixando a cabeça._

- O que? Não tá dando para escutar..

_Um barulho se escuta fora do banheiro._

- O que foi isso? Mir... Sango? _- Sango levantava a cabeça, assustada, saindo dali. Voltando para a entrada da casa. Só que antes de sair.. Olhava para trás, para Kagura._

- Hm? _- Ela não entendia aquela olhada._

- Não comente isso com ninguém, onegai! _- Por fim, saía dali._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Ao chegar na entrada do local..._

- Então.. O patinho disse.. "Achei que fosse uma pedra". Hahahaha.

_Um silêncio continuava ali._

- Ou será que era a pedra que falava do patinho? _- Colocava uma mão em baixo do queixo._

- Minha irmã já foi mais engraçada.. _- Kohaku comentava com Shippou que estava ao seu lado._

- Tá.. Chega de piadas! É hora de.. _- Abria suas mãos para frente. _- Amigos, conheçam o.. Esse aqui é o Ukorim! Esse outro aqui é.. _- Por fim, cada nome que ele falava ele mexia um dedo de sua mão. No final, falava o total de 10 nomes, já mexendo os 10 dedos._

Todos olhavam Sango com cara de " O que ela está fazendo? ".

- Então.. O Ukorim estava indignado porque sua esposa o fazia passar vergonha demasiadamente!

- Como assim? _- Uma pessoa que estava assistindo, perguntava._

- Vou explicar desde o começo.. Ukorim e Ognas são casados a tempos.. Por volta de 10 anos. E para comemorar isso, resolveram fazer uma brincadeira.. Um fingia ser o outro, por um dia inteiro. Só que.. Ognas o envergonhava, pois Ukorim não agia de tal forma constrangedora que sua esposa estava agindo.

- E agora? _- A mesma pessoa perguntava._

" Ukorim.. Ognas.. Pera ae.. " _- Pensava Sango._

- Então, como vocês acham que essa história vai acabar?

- Eu acho que ela está errada, e deve pedir desculpas! _- Uma pessoa dizia._

- Eu acho que ela pode te ver dessa forma, você que não quer aceitar! _- Dizia Shippou, mudando sua voz, para não se reconhecido._

- Hmm.. Infelizmente essa história não tem fim.. " Ainda.. " _- Pensava no meio de suas palavras. _- O fim fica por conta de vocês.. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer.._ - Ele olhava para todas aquelas pessoas, por fim, olhava para lado. E via Sango, com os olhos meio arregalados. Miroku a olhava com um olhar de tristeza. Se levantava dali, indo para fora da casa. Tomar um ar fresco._

- Miroku.. _- Sango dizia baixo para si mesma, e corria atrás do outro._

- MIROOOKU! _- Alguém entrava na frente dela, colocando as mãos em cima dos ombros dela, fazendo-a parar._

- Hmm.. Totousai? _- Ela olhava confusa._

- Meus parabéns! _- Abraçava ela, depois a soltava._

- A-arigato! Eu pensei que você ia para o sítio que fica mais perto do seu restaurante..

- Sim. Só que aqui tem.. _- Ele olhava para trás, e via alguém, depois voltava com seu rosto para frente, meio corado._

- Não me diga que.._ - Fixava seu olhar para frente, tentando olhar para onde Totousai estava olhando._

- Xiiiiu! Fica quieto!

- Logo ela, Totousai? _- Falava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto._

- N-não é nada disso! E-então.. Cadê a Sango, queria dar parabéns para ela também..

- Ela saiu, to indo atrás dela agora..

- Hmm.. Vai, e diga que mandei parabéns. E que depois eu falo direito com ela.

- Hai! _- Saía dali, indo em direção a qual Miroku havia ido. E enquanto corria, olhava para trás.. E via Totousai conversando com a tal pessoa que ele havia ficado corado após olhar._

" Não acredito! Totousai e Kaede-Sama...? Hahaha. Essa é boa! " _- Ria um pouco sozinha, mas logo virava seu rosto novamente para frente._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- O que está fazendo aí? _- Alguém saía da casa._

- Hmm.. _- Ele estava sentado num degrau em frente a casa, olhando para trás, vendo ela._

- O que aconteceu? Eu vi você saindo meio estranho.._ - Se sentava ao lado dele._

- É ela.. Quer dizer.. É ele.. _- Abaixava a cabeça._

- Está falando do Miroku?

- É, é.

- Eu o encontrei hoje no banheiro feminino, e pelo que eu vi, ele estava bem triste.. E quando ouviu um barulho vindo da entrada, ela disse seu nome e foi correndo ver o que era.. Parecia estar preocupado com você.

- No banheiro femino?

- É, eu também não entendi..

- Havia alguém ali dentro?

- Não, quando eu entrei só estava ele lá.

- Hm..

- .. Então você está aí.. _- Outra pessoa saía da casa._

- Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos.. _- Kagura se levantava e entrava na casa de novo._

- Oi.. _- Sango se sentava ao lado dele._

- Oi.. _- Ele respondia fitando o chão._

- Ela deve ter te contado do banheiro feminino, né?

- É! Por que? Não basta o jeito que você ficou quando tomou um susto entrando mais cedo.. Depois, toda aquela felicidade com a Kirara.. Ainda esse negócio do banheiro feminino.. E.. Aquilo no seu rosto, era o que estou pensando?

- Me desculpe..

- É, estava certo. Você colocou maquiagem! Estando no meu corpo.. E vindo para a nossa festa de 10 anos juntos! Por que?

- Eu coloquei pouco, nem dava para ver..

- Então como Shippou viu?

- Eu passo isso há tanto tempo, que acabei me acostumando..

- É. E você nem notou nada hoje, né?

- Hm?

- Sabia. Quando eu passo a noite praticamente toda sem olhar para nenhuma mulher, só para você, você não nota. Agora, quando eu olho, aí você percebe né?

- Miroku.. Eu não..

- Agora você deve imaginar o porque de eu olhar tanto para elas, né? _- Levantava seu rosto, olhando para Sango.. Com um olhar bem triste._

- É o que eu to pensando..?

- É! Eu só olho para elas para ter sua atenção, se eu não olhasse para nenhuma.. Você mal olharia para mim, como foi hoje.. Mal me deu atenção. Eu olho para ver se você realmente gosta de mim.. _- Voltava a abaixa o rosto._

- Eu não sabia.. _- Falava com os olhos arregalados, muito confusa com tudo que ele disse._

- Parece que você não sabe muita coisa, né? Que seja.. Vou voltar para a festa.. Se não vão estranhar o sumiço dos "casados", né? _- Uma lágrima caía de seu rosto, após ele se levanta. E entra na casa de novo._

- Miroku.._ - Ela não sabia o que fazer.. Até que. Teve uma idéia, se levantava rapidamente, e voltava a entrar na casa. Indo até o outro lado do local. Batendo palmas um pouco alto._

- Atenção.. Queria um pouco de atenção de vocês agora.. _- Falava um pouco mais alto, para que pudessem escutar._

E por fim, todos estavam olhando para ela, menos Miroku que estava bebendo alguma coisa.

- Queria cantar uma canção para vocês.. E dedico ela, para minha maravilhosa esposa!

_Com o susto, Miroku começava a observá-la.  
Então ela via que ele estava olhando.. Fechando os olhos, colocando as mãos atrás das costas. E segundos depois, abria de novo os olhos.. Começando a cantar, permanecendo com a voz grossa, mas em um ritmo lento._

- Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai  
Subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
Sonna toki itsu datte me wo tojireba  
Waratteru kimi ga iru

Ah! Itsuka eien no _- A partir dessa parte, aumentava um pouco a voz._  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Dou ka sono egao ga  
Taema naku aru you niHito wa minna kanashii kara _- Voltava a diminuir o tom da voz._  
Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

Aisubeki mono no tame  
Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

_Após ela terminar de cantar ficava um silêncio ali.. Então ela começava a falar._

- Alguns podem me achar estranho por eu estar cantando essa música tão lenta assim.. Mas, é que não tenho palavras para dizer para minha esposa o que sinto por ela. Então, acho que consegui dizer um pouco do que eu sentia para ela.. E p-.. _- No meio de suas palavras, todos começaram a aplaudir, homens e mulheres do local._

Ela não esperava aquela reação deles, mas ficava feliz, então logo sorria.  
Até que ela vê que estavam empurrando Miroku para onde ela estava.

- Miroku.. _- Falava baixo._

Por fim, quando estavam perto, empurravam mais ele, diminuindo ainda mais a distância que havia entre eles.

- Essa música.. Eu.. Miroku.. _- Ela falava bem baixo, para ninguém escutar.. Só ele._

- Xiu! _- Ele colocava um dedo na boca dela._

Ela arregalava os olhos.

- Aquela maquiagem que você havia colocado.. Já tirou?

- Não sei.. Eu tentei tirar.. Mas só dá para ver bem de perto. _- Ela falava tais palavras, mas não levando para maldade, virando um pouco o rosto._

- Só de perto, é? _- Envolvia uma mão no pescoço dela, puxando-a mais para si._ - Assim? _- Sorria com um sorriso malicioso._

- Mir.. _- Ela voltava a fitá-lo nos olhos._

_Só que antes dela falar alguma coisa, ele já havia juntado os lábios, dando-lhe um beijo. Não um beijo qualquer.. E sim um beijo apaixonado.  
E todos que estavam ali assistindo.. Começaram a bater palma.  
Depois de um tempo se beijando.. Eles separam os lábios, para pegar ar. Mas com as testas ainda coladas._

- Ei, não sabia que você cantava tão bem assim.._ - Falava Miroku._

- Ah é que e-.._ - Antes dela terminar de falar, Miroku voltava a falar._

- Ou será que era por causa da minha linda voz? Hahaha.

- Hahaha, bobo!_- Riam._

Um silêncio ficava ali durante um pequeno tempo, até que..

- Eu te amo! _- Os dois falavam juntos, sem querer. Acabam soltando umas pequenas gargalhadas com isso. Por fim.. Deram outro beijo, agora mais intenso e demorado. E mais... Apaixonado._

* * *

**N/A:** Bem.. Sobre as reviews... Muito obrigado quem mandou. _Nathi Duarte_ e _Baby Lady Rin-chan_. Obrigado mesmo, viu? s2

* * *

**N/A:** É isso! Espero que esse capítulo agrade vocês. *-* E como disse.. Espero receber reviews de vocês, viu? ):

Enfim.. Beijos, até a próxima! ;D


	11. 12 de Junho

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 8** - _12 de Junho_

* * *

_Por fim.. Um novo dia começava. Estavam exaustos por causa do dia anterior. Mas, por fim deu tudo certo na festa.. E nenhum convidado suspeitou de absolutamente.. NADA! Ou será que suspeitou?_

**FlashBlack - ****ON**

_- Então.. Já está tarde e nós estamos indo, Inuyasha-San e Kagome-Chan! - Dizia Ayame._

_- Tudo bem! - Eles sorriam._

_- Mas, vocês estavam meio estranhos hoje.. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- H-haha, porque a pergunta? Estamos totalmente normais, certo, Kagome? - Dizia Kagome._

_Um silêncio ficava ali._

_- K-A-G-O-M-E! - Falava um pouco mais alto._

_- Oh sim, comigo né? Então.. Estamos normais sim. - Virava o rosto para ela, sorrindo forçado._

_- Hmm.. Tudo bem então. Jaa nee! - Ela acenava para eles, se virando de costas, saindo dali. Indo ao encontro de Kouga, que já estava do lado de fora do sítio._

_- Heh! Ainda não consegui me acostumar muito bem em ser chamado de Kagome.. - Cruzava os braços, fechando os olhos._

_- Tsc! - Ela virava o rosto. - Enfim.. Eles foram os últimos a sair, melhor irmos logo.._

_- Porque todos que estavam aqui hoje fizeram a mesma pergunta da Ayame?_

_- Porque será né? - Ela olhava Inuyasha de cima de baixo, vendo a postura dele.. E ainda estava com o dedo no nariz._

_- Hunf!_

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_- Aneue, Miroku-Kun eu também já vou indo.. - Dizia Kohaku._

_- Tudo bem, obrigada por ficar aqui com a gente esperando todos os outros convidados irem embora. - Dizia Sango._

_- Não foi nada! - Sorria._

_- Então.. Tchau aneue! - Abraçava a irmã._

_Miroku ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquela situação, mas assim que vê o olhar mortal que recebe de Sango.. Abraçava Kohaku._  
_Depois soltava._

_- Ei.. Aneue, você está bem mesmo? - Perguntava confuso._

_- E-estou, não precisa se preocupar!_

_- Hmm.. Qualquer coisa pode me chamar, viu?_

_- Certo! - Colocava um sorriso forçado no rosto._

_- Então.. Jaa, nee! - Logo, saía dali._

_- Será que é tão difícil abraçar meu irmão assim? - Dizia Sango._

_- O que? Seu irmão, Miroku-Kun? - Kohaku aparecia de novo ali._

_- ... E-er.. Não foi isso que eu falei, Kohaku.. - Ficava sem jeito._

_- Foi sim! Eu ouvi! - Se aproximava deles._

_- N-não! Eu falei.. ".. é tão difícil achar meu limão assim? ". Hehehe!_

_- Achar seu limão? Isso não tem sentido, Miroku-Kun!_

_- Hehehe! - Aproximava sua face ao de Miroku. - Me ajuda aqui! - Falava bem baixo._

_- Claro que tem, Kohaku! O Miroku adora limões, mas ele gosta que a gente ache eles por aí.. E não que aqueles que a gente compra. - Falava Miroku._

_- Mas.. Qual o por que disso?_

_- Ele gosta de viver perigosamente! Hahaha. - Falava meio que rindo._

_- Tudo bem, né.. Então, até mais! - Saia de novo._

_- "Ele gosta de viver perigosamente!"? Que tipo de desculpa foi essa? - Sango o olhava com uma gota na cabeça._

_- Ah, não gosto de ser pressionado.. Foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça, poxa.. - Abaixava a cabeça._

_- Tsc.._

**FlashBack - OFF**

_Mas.. Esse dia que começara, não é um dia qualquer. É o dia dos namorados! Como será que eles vão lidar com isso logo depois de um dia tão.. exaustivo de ontem?  
Era agora quase 12:00hrs. E Kagome abria seus olhos lentamentes.._

- Hmm.. _- Olhava para o lado, para ver a hora em seu relógio. E quando vê.. -_ JÁ É QUASE 12:00? _- Berrava._

- Q-que foi, Kagome? _- Inuyasha abria seus olhos devagar, virando-se para ela._

- São quase 12:00 já. Dormimos demais.

- Dormimos não.. _- Voltava a fechar os olhos, virando para o outro lado._

- Para você dormir nunca é demais, né?

_Se levantava da cama, se espreguiçava. Depois se dirigia até a porta do quarto, mexendo no seu cabelo. Até que por fim, saía do quarto. Ía até as escadas, e descia-as. Indo até a cozinha.. E nela, encontrava Sango bebendo algo._

- Ohayo, Kagome-Chan! _- A outra sorria._

- Ohayo, Sango-Chan!_ - Não sorria de volta, apenas se aproximava de uma cadeira que havia ali perto, e se sentava._

- Hm? O que houve? Por que está com esse olhar triste? _- Perguntava Sango, confusa._

- Ontem o Inuyasha e eu meio que.. brigamos..

- Como assim?

_E Kagome começava a contar toda a história para ela._

- Ué.. Mas se vocês se beijaram, não está tudo certo?

- Acho que ele me beijou por estar com raiva mesmo..

- Ah, Kagome-Chan.. Aproveita que hoje é o dia dos namorados, façam algo especial. Para esquecer isso..

- E como? Inuyasha não vai levantar daquela cama tão cedo..

- Eu entendo como é isso. Miroku ainda tá deitado lá também.. Mas, não fica assim não.. Não gosto de te ver triste..

- Tudo bem, Sango-Chan! _- Kagome sorria meio que forçado. _- Bem, vou tomar um banho.. Ok? _- Se levantava da cadeira, e saía da cozinha, depois subia as escadas, indo até o banheiro._

- O que posso fazer para ajudá-la? _- Dava mais uma golada no seu refresco. _- Hmm.. AH! Já sei! _- Ela ficava com um olhar um tanto malicioso. Em seguida.. Se levantava da cadeira também. Saía da cozinha, subia as escadas e.. Se movimentava até o quarto do Inuyasha e Kagome. Até que.. A abria com rapidez, querendo causar susto no outro que estava dormindo._

- ACORDA! _- Gritava._

- H-hm.. _- Inuyasha abria os olhos lentamentes, se virando para Sango. _- O que você quer?

- LEVANTA! _- Ainda gritando._

- O-o que? Você n-.. _- Era interrompido._

- L-E-V-A-N-T-A! _- Falava mais alto._

- M-mas que diabos.. _- Se levantava, ficando sentado. Olhando Sango um tanto confuso._

- Então.. Vou direto ao ponto.. Kagome está triste, hoje é o dia dos namorados.. Vocês se amam. Portanto, vá até ela e se desculpe. E a chame para fazer algo de especial, para esquecer aquilo que ocorreu ontem com vocês.

- Sango..

- Eu sei que a Kagome também errou. Mas.. Toda as outras vezes, é ela quem sempre vai até você. Até mesmo nas vezes em que você mesmo erra, ela vai até você. Ela não gosta de ficar brigada com você. Então.. Pelo menos dessa vez.. Vá até ela. Como eu falei.. Vocês se amam.. Não deixe passar esse dia tão especial o qual vocês podem aproveitar muito! _- Falava meio que colocando um pequeno sorriso no rosto._

- Er.. Não!_ - Ele cruzava os braços, fechando os olhos.. E virava seu rosto para o outro lado._

- O QUE? FALEI TUDO ISSO AQUI PARA NADA?_ - Ela fechava o punho e os olhos._

- Sim!

- Heh! _- Por fim.. Ela dava um tapa bem forte na cara do outro. Fazendo ele deitar de novo. Ela se levantava e se dirigia até a porta. Antes de sair, olhava para ele._ - Ela está tomando banho. Acredito que vai demorar um pouco.. Pois sempre quando está triste, demora no banho. Portanto.. Vai preparando o que irá dizer, pensando para aonde irá chamá-la para ir. Ok? Não me faça voltar aqui de novo! _- Saia, e batia porta do quarto com força._

Só que logo depois, a abria novamente. Abrindo um sorriso.

- Não comente isso com a Kagome-Chan, certo? -_ Piscava para ele, e voltava a fechar a porta._

- Itaaaaai! _- Dizia o outro, passando a mão em seu rosto._ - Da onde ela tira tanta força assim?

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Heh! _- Sango voltava para a cozinha, se sentava novamente na cadeira onde estava antes. Pegando seu copo de suco. Dando uma golada. _- Sango.. Ahazou mais uma vez! _- Falava com um sorriso vitorioso na face._

- Hm? Falando sozinha de novo, amor? _- Miroku entrava na cozinha, mexendo no cabelo._

- Aii, Miroku! Não me cause esses sustos.. _- Falava com a mão no peito._

- Hahaha. Gomen ne. Não queria te assustar.. _- Se aproximava dela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Em seguida, se sentava na cadeira ao lado dela._

- Que surpresa, ver que você acordou tão cedo.. Pensei que ia dormir por sei lá mais quantas horas.._ - Falava meio que rindo._

- Mas é claro que não! Hoje é o dia dos namorados, achou mesmo que eu ia esquecer isso?

- Preciso mesmo responder? Hahahaha.

- Baaaka! Está enganada!_ - Cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos. _- Até falei com o Toutosai para ele guardar vagas para a gente no restaurante dele.

- Sério? _- Os olhos de Sango brilhavam._

- Claro que é!

- Para que horas?

- No final da tarde..

- Hmm.. Então ainda temos tempo para aproveitar.._ - Sango o olhava com um olhar pervertido._

- Aproveitar, é? _- Colocava a mão em cima da coxa dela, dando uma piscadela para a mesma. _

- É, é.. _- Sango envolvia os seus braços no pescoço dele, o agarrando, dando-lhe um beijo feroz._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_1hr e meia depois... Kagome saía do banheiro, com uma toalha em volta do corpo. Se dirigia até a porta de seu quarto, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos no seu cabelo, que estava jogado para o lado._

- Ele vai estar dormindo ainda.. Quer ver.. _- Por fim, abria a porta do quarto. E ao olhar para a cama.. Via Inuyasha sentado em cima da mesma, com as pernas e braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para a porta, e não estava com a roupa que usa para dormir. E sim, uma calça longa de cor preta. E uma camisa regata, de cor vermelha. A qual havia recebido de presente de Kagome, no dia dos namorados do ano retrasado._

- KAGOME!_ - Ele gritava. Se levantando e indo até ela._

- I.. Nu.. Yasha? _- O olhava um tanto confusa, e notava que a cama estava arrumada._

- Quero que venha comigo até um lugar! _- Colocava os braços em cima dos ombros dela._

- O-o que?

- Venha! _- Pegava na mão dela, puxando-a para fora do quarto._

- E-ei, espera!

- Que foi? _- Parava, antes mesmo de sair do quarto. Olhava para ela._

- Pode esperar pelo menos eu trocar de roupa?

- Tá! _- Se aproximava novamente da cama, e se sentava da mesma maneira de antes. Com as pernas e braços cruzados. Olhando fixamente para ela._

- Ãn?

- Não demore!

- M-mas o que.. _- Olhava para ele um tanto desconfiada. Mas logo ia até seu ármario, pegando uma roupa simples. Colocando em cima da cama, ao lado dele._

- Olha para lá! _- Ela dizia._

- Pra que? Nós somos casados há dez anos, já vi você sem roupa antes..

- Mas eu estou com raiva de você! Vira logo!

- Tsc.. _- Virava o rosto._

- Não vira até eu falar "pronto"!

_Então.. Começou a se arrumar. Enquanto ela se trocava. Inuyasha tentava dar uma espiada, mas logo tomava uma cortada da Kagome. Por fim.._

- Pronto! _- Passava a mão na roupa. Ela estava vestindo uma saia nem tão curta, nem tão grande. De cor branca. E uma blusa de manga, de cor rosa._

- Hm.._ - Voltava a virar o rosto._

- Er.. Não seria melhor a gente trocar as roupas? Seria um tanto estranho.. Eu sair com seu corpo parecendo mulher, e você saindo com o meu parecendo homem...

- É, não tinha pensado nisso..

- Vamos virar de costas um pro outro, daí colocamos a roupa em cima da cama. E a colocamos, sem precisar de ter contato visual um com o outro..

- Tá tá.. _- Se virava_

- Nada de espiar!

_Por fim, eles se viravam. Tiravam as roupas e as colocava em cima da cama, depois, pegava a roupa um do outro, que estava do lado. E as vestia._

- Pronto! Agora.. Aonde quer me levar? _- Se virava para ele._

- Você vai ver! _- Virava para ela também, e... Novamente, pegava ela pelo braço, puxando-a para fora do quarto._

Depois, desciam as escadas. Indo até a porta da casa. Só que.. Eles tem que passar ao lado da cozinha, para chegar. E quando passam.. Vê algo estranho. Então, param na entrada da mesma.

- O que significa isso? _- Perguntava Inuyasha, ambos com os olhos arregalados._

Miroku e Sango estavam deitados no chão, agarrados. Com as roupas amarrotadas, e em algumas partes rasgadas.

- Er.. _- Eles coravam com aquilo._

- Ok.. Preferimos não entender.. Enfim.. Vamos dar uma saída. Só espero que a mesa a qual a gente come.. Esteja intacta.. _- Por fim, eles saíam dali. Até que.. Segundos depois.. Inuyasha volta._

- Ela está não é?

_Ficava um silêncio ali._

- Ah, qual é? Que nojeira isso!

- Inuyasha..? _- Falava Kagome, ao lado da porta._

- Tô indo! _- Inuyasha abaixava a cabeça, e ia até ela._

- Então.. Aonde estavámos? _- Perguntava Miroku._

- Aqui! _- E Sango voltava a agarrá-lo._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- I-Inuyasha.. Aonde está me levando? _- Eles continuavam andando, já haviam se passado quase 30 minutos._

- Calma, já estamos chegando!

_Até que.. Por fim, chegavam.  
Um lugar que só tinha ávores em volta. Um lugar bem.. Verde._

- Isso aqui é uma floresta? _- Ela ficava confusa._

- Calma..

_Eles entraram naquele local. Passando por umas árvores. Até que.. Por trás de tantas árvores.. Estava escondido um enorme e azul lago._

- Isso é.. _- Ela ficava meio que surpresa com aquilo._

- Heh! _- Inuyasha se sentava naquela grama, a uma pequena distância do lago. Depois, ele olhava para trás. _- Senta aqui.. _- Colocava a mão no seu lado. Significando para ela sentar ali._

- H-hai.. _- Ela ficava meio sem jeito, mas logo se sentava ao lado dele._

- Sabe.. Kagome..

- Hm?

- Sobre ontem.. Eu quer-... _- Era interrompido._

- N-não.. Eu que que-.. _- Também, era interrompida de volta._

- Não! Me escuta, por favor..

- H-hai.. _- Ficava surpresa com aquela ação dele._

- M-me desculpe.. _- Abaixava a cabeça. _- Eu posso ser chato, infantil, até irritante. Mas.. Mas...

- Mas..?

- Eu mesmo assim gosto bastante de você... _- Ele corava._

- I-Inuyasha... _- Corava junto._

- Eu posso ter sido muito orgulhoso nesses últimos anos.. Pois, toda vez era você quem vinha atrás de mim. E nunca eu.. Portanto.. Me desculpa.. Vou tentar ser um marido melhor para você, tudo bem? _- Olhava para ela._

- E-eu..

- Afinal.. Estamos nisso tudo, por culpa minha..

- Não é verdade! É culpa minha também..

- É. Você tem uma grande culpa nisso também.. _- Ele cruzava os braços._

- Baka! _- Empurrava ele de leve._

- Heh! _- Ele abria um sorriso um pequeno sorriso._

- Entãaao.. _- Ela se levantava. Se esticando um pouco, dando uns passos para frente. Só que, acabava tropeçando numa pedra. _- Aii! _- Perdendo o equilíbrio, ia um pouco para frente.. Até que.. Acabava caindo dentro do lago._

- Kagome!_ - Inuyasha se levantava rapidamente. Correndo até o lago, até que, pulava dentro dele._

- Kagome, Kagome!_ - Gritava o nome dela._

- Inuyasha!

- Hm?_ - Olhava para o lado, a vendo._

- Eu não sei nadar! - Batia as mãos na água.

- Calma! _- Nadava até ela. Por fim.. Colocava uma mão em volta da cintura da mesma, e nadava com ela até para fora do lago._

- Você está bem? _- Perguntava Inuyasha, saindo do lago logo depois dela._

- O-o que? _- Ela ficava confusa._

- Heh! _- Ele colocava um cordão dourado em volta do pescoço dela._ - Feliz dia dos namorados, Kagome!_ - Ele sorria, dando um beijo na bochecha dela._

- Isso é.._ - Ela pegava no cordão._

- Sim.

- O cordão que eu havia perdido! Mas, já faz anos.. Como você achou?

- Tenho um faro aguçado, demorou um pouco.. Mas consegui. Heh.

- Muito obrigada, Inuyasha!_ - Ela se virava de frente para ele, abraçando-o forte._

- N-nada! _- Corava, mas abraçava ela também._

- Aé.. Quase havia me esquecendo.. Eu trouxe por precaução.. Aqui está. _- Ela se soltava do abraço, e pegava dentro de suas vestes.. Um relógio._

- Hm?

- Apesar de eu já ter te ensinado como vê as horas, não é a mesma coisa quando não se tem um relógio.._ - Pegava no pulso dele, colocando o relógio._ - Feliz dia dos namorados, Inuyasha!_ - Ela sorria._

- O-obrigado! _- Ele abraçava-a mais uma vez._

Ficavam um tempo se abraçando, até que..

- O que irão falar quando ver meu corpo com um colar de mulher.. E ver o seu corpo com dois relógios, um em cada pulso? _- Falava Inuyasha._

- Er.. Tem isso. Então, temos que nós mesmos usar nossos presentes, né?

- Haha._ - Riam um pouco.  
_

- H-hai!

- Hm?

- O que houve, Inuyasha?

- Onde está?

- Onde está o que?

- Hm.. _- Ele apalpava sua perna, barriga, cintura. Até que, olhava para o lago.. E pulava dentro dele novamente._

- Inuyasha!_- Ela não o via, pois, ele estava nadando fundo._

Até que.. Segundos depois, ele saí da água.

- Achei! _- Saía do lago. Se aproximando até ela, indo até as costas dela._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_- Muito obrigado por ter guardado esse lugar para a gente, Toutosai! __- Dizia Miroku._

- Não se preocupe! Vamos, entrem!

- Arigato! _- Por fim, entravam. E o velho os levava até uma mesa de dois lugares. E perguntava._

- O que vão querer?

- Hmm.. Não sei o que me deu, mas tô com uma baita vontade de comer arroz.. Com qualquer coisa, desde que tenha arroz.

- E você, Miroku? _- Pergunta o velho._

- Pode ser a mesma coisa.. Hehe.

- Ok! _- Ele se retirava dali._

- Miroku.. O que deu em você? Nunca foi chegado em arroz.. _- Sango falava baixo para ele._

- Sim, eu sei! Mas me deu uma vontade imensa de comer isso.. Estranho, né?

_Após uns minutos, um garçom vinha com a comida. E eles começaram a comer. Até que.. Sango fala._

- Preciso ir ao banheiro..

- Ok, não demore! _- O outro falava, enquanto devorava a comida._

- Tá. _- Ela se levantava da cadeira, indo até o banheiro. E Miroku olhava-a, e via que..._

- Ah, não! _- A mesma estava andando rebolando._

- Miroku!_ - Falava um pouco alto para que a mesma pudesse escutar._

- Hm? _- Ela ia até ele._

- Não rebole enquanto estiver andando!

- Tá tá, me desculpa! _- Voltava a se virar._

- Heh! _- Ele dava um tapa na bunda dela. E ela vai até o banheiro. Mas.. Ele percebe que todos estavam olhando para ele._

" Er.. Droga.. " _- Ele pensava._

Afinal, para os outros ali. A cena que acabara de acontecer, era de uma mulher batendo na bunda de um rapaz, enquanto devorava a comida de forma.. Monstruosa.

- Er.. _- Miroku abaixava a cabeça, esperando que os outros parassem de lhe encarar. E segundos depois, paravam._

- Hm.._ - Ele olhava em volta, vendo que ninguém mais estava olhando. Voltava a comer da forma que estava antes. E percebe que os olhos voltaram._

- Tá tá.. Já entendi! _- Comia agora de uma maneira mais delicada._

Logo depois.. Sango voltava do banheiro, voltando ao seu acento, que era de frente pro Miroku.

- Garçom! _- Falava Sango, levantando a mão._

- Pois não? _- Um garçom se aproximava dali._

- Gostaríamos de pedir a bebida agora.

- Hai. O que vai ser, senhor?

- Saquê mesmo. Para mim e para ele.. Quer dizer.. Ela. Hehe.

- Certo! _- O garçom recebia uma piscadela dela, já sabendo o que era pra fazer. Saindo dali._

- Você faz de propósito, né? _- Indagava Miroku, com a boca cheia._

- Falar com a boca cheia é feio, sabia? - Ria.

- Hunf!

_Um pequeno tempo depois.. O garçom vem com as bebidas._

- Aqui está!_ - Servia os dois, deixando a garrafa ali no meio._

- Então.. Vamos fazer um brinde, amor? _- Falava Sango._

- S-sim! _- Pegava seu copo, levantando-o um pouco._

- À nós! _- Pegava o copo também, brindando com ele. Após, dava um gole. E percebe que o outro ia colocar o copo na mesa sem beber antes._

- Não!

- Hm? _- Ele parava._

- Beba antes.

- Ah, sim.. _- Ele bebia. Até que.. _- Er-.. O q-que é isso? _- Via que tinha algo de estranho em sua boca. Até que retirava de dentro dela.. Duas alianças._

- O que é isso? _- Perguntava confuso._

- Queria renovar as nossas alianças.. Afinal, já estamos casados há 10 anos! _- Ela sorria._

- São.. Lindas!

- Hehe! _- Fechava com olhos._

- Hm.. _- Ele pegava na mão dela, a qual ficava a aliança. Depois, pegava o tal dedo que continha tal aliança. Retirando-a dali. Colocando-a em cima da mesa. Depois.. Colocava a nova aliança, no mesmo dedo._- Pronto!

- Ahn? _- Olhava para a mão. _

- Ficou ótimo! _- Ele sorria._

- Vamos ver em você.. _- Pegava a nova aliança que estava na mão dele. Depois, fazia a mesma coisa que ele.. Pegava na mão do mesmo, a qual havia a aliança. Depois, no tal dedo que continha a mesma, retirava-a. Colocando a nova no lugar._- Ficou ótimo também!

- Hai! - Sorria.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Mir-.. Ops.. Sango-Chan! Hahaha.

- Hahaha. Feliz dia dos namorados.. Miroku! Hahaha. _- Riam, depois, juntavam os lábios._

Até que.. Voltavam a separar os lábios...

- E meu presente, você não esqueceu, né?_ - Perguntava Sango._

- C-claro que não, amor!

- Hmm.. Sei!

* * *

**N/A:** Bem.. Por mais que eu não tenha recebido muitas reviews de novo.. Estou aqui postando mais um capítulo. *-* Afinal.. Se eu parasse, não seria justo com as pessoas que ainda ficam aqui comigo, né? :3

Então.. Muito obrigado, _Baby Lady Rin-chan_ e _Nathi Duarte._ *-*

Estou postando por vocês.. E também, para aqueles que lêem mas não deixam reviews. rsrs :P

Vou responder as reviews das duas. s2

**Baby Lady Rin-chan**

haha, que bom que está gostando! *-* Como eu disse acima, estou postando por vocês. s2

E obrigado por não me abandonar aqui. \o/ rs

**Nathi Duarte**

Essa música é linda mesmo! *-*

E obrigado por não me abandonar aqui. \o/ rs [2]

Calma, a situação dos dois vai piorar ainda. oO KKKKK

Sim sim, estão percebendo isso! *-* Tiveram que trocar de corpo pra aprender. xD -Q

E que bom que está gostando. \o/

Pois é. Também estou com saudades de você. D: Sempre quando entro você não tá on. /pou

Colocar o papo em dia. *-* -QQ

Enfim.. Vou tentar entrar durante a semana, fica on. u_ú -QQ

* * *

**N/A:** Então.. Eu gostei desse capítulo! *-* Achei fofo o Inuyasha e a Kagome se entendendo. :3 Espero que vocês também tenham gostado do cap. \o

Tentarei não demorar para postar o próximo. x_x

Beijos. \o


End file.
